Second Coming
by CharlizeShield
Summary: Certi amori non finiscono, fanno dei giri immensi e poi ritornano
1. Charlize

_**Questa storia l'ho scritta per puro diletto. Amo il wrestling, specie lo SHIELD. Noterete fin da subito la mia passione per Seth Rollins, ma ognuno di loro avrà il suo spazio! Ci saranno alcuni capitoli particolarmente caldi ed abbastanza violenti, e spero che vi piacciano e che non urtino la vostra sensibilità. Cercherò di essere il più erotica possibile, senza scadere nel porno dozzinale!  
Buona lettura**_

* * *

Una cascata di capelli biondo grano, occhi color prato ed un sorriso allegro e dolce. Corpo fasciato da un abito color perla che esalta la perfezione delle sue fattezze. Nel suo mondo la bellezza è un qualcosa in più da sfruttare, ma lei ha un talento ed una forza di cui pochissime donne si possono fregiare; ha vinto tante battaglie sia contro gli uomini che contro le donne e ad oggi è la donna con più allori della storia del wrestling. Già, il suo grande e pazzo mondo, quello in cui è cresciuta, in cui ha mosso i primi passi ed ha detto le prime paroline ed in cui ha vissuto i primi amori ed ha conosciuto l'uomo che la ha dato una splendida famiglia.  
Il suo papà è una delle più grandi icone della storia del wrestling, da cui ha ereditato la chioma bionda; il suo padrino di cresima è uno strano tipo con il kilt, che quando era piccola conduceva uno spazio tutto suo e che spesso la portava con sé mentre litigava con qualche suo collega o rompeva noci di cocco in testa a qualcuno. I suoi padrini di cresima hanno stravolto la concezione di intrattenimento, a volte DEGENERANDO..e le hanno insegnato la tecnica, la brutalità e la malizia. E poi c'è lui.. il suo compagno di vita.. figli del wrestling entrambi, con l'ambizione di superare i genitori. Per lei sono solo papi, Rod, Paul, Mick, Joanie.. e Randy; per il mondo sono Hulk Hogan, Roddy Piper, HHH, HBK, Chyna e Randy Orton.

Per lei è una serata speciale, la notte delle stelle, in cui i grandi nomi del panorama mondiale entrano a far parte della Hall of Fame. E sarà lei a presentare, insieme al grande Jerry Lawler. Ripassa nella sua testa, come se non fosse abituata, come verrà presentata: the alpha female and WWE Divas Champions, the Hound of Justice, Charlize! Sente i brividi solo a pensarci: lei è la diva per eccellenza, l'ex cocca di Triple H che non ha paura di scontrarsi con l'AUTHORITY, alleandosi con la stable più in auge in quel periodo, lo SHIELD. Ma due vocine la riportano alla realtà.  
"Mami, sei pronta? Noi corriamo dai nonni, mi raccomando!"  
"Non dimenticare di salutarci!"  
"Si amori miei! Su su let's go!"  
Come non salutare quelle due tremende pesti? Randy jr, il suo primogenito, ed Alanna Marie, la cucciolotta di casa? Prima di andare via, la riempiono di baci e le sussurrano nelle orecchie che è la mamma più bella del mondo..

Delle braccia forti la avvolgono, sente l'odore di fragola, il suo odore.. otto anni di vita insieme e di quell'odore non sa farne a meno, come del modo in cui la fa sentire amata ed adorata. Il suo Randy è elegante e maestoso, bellissimo nel suo completo nero. Si sente piccolissima al suo cospetto, per la sua imponenza e per il modo in cui i suoi occhi blu la scrutano. È sempre stato cosi, fin da quando erano piccoli. Lui era un ragazzino e lei una bimba dai boccoli biondi, che lui proteggeva come se fosse qualcosa che gli appartenesse. La abbracciava e la coccolava e gli otto anni di differenza si facevano sentire, fin quando lei è sbocciata, diventando una deliziosa adolescente, a cui lui delicatamente ha tolto ogni barriera, dandole il primo bacio, facendole provare il primo rapporto orale, arrivando alla sua dolcissima prima volta. È cresciuta tra le sue mani, l'ha plasmata, facendola diventare consapevole della sua bellezza e grazia. Le da un bacio sulla guancia e la lascia da sola.

Subito dopo il suo camerino viene completamente invaso dai suoi compagni di avventura. Anche loro estremamente eleganti, le portano un enorme fascio di rose rosse, che poggiano sul tavolo e chiacchierano con lei allegramente e rumorosamente! Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns e Seth Rollins, per lei semplicemente John, Joe e Colby, i suoi fratelli. John come al suo solito le mette le mani dappertutto, creandole enorme imbarazzo; Joe è solito abbracciarla con grande calore ed è lui stesso a perdersi nell'odore di pesca di Charlize, facendola sempre sorridere perché l'effetto è sempre lo stesso: il Samoano che impreca perché si eccita e non poco quando ha la giovanissima ed avvenente Diva tra le braccia. Colby? Con lui ha in comune la tenera timidezza. Sono i più piccoli dello SHIELD e giocano parecchio su questo. Charlize adora accarezzare la chioma di Colby, che sa di mela e di solito si addormenta su di lui, adora il suo visibile rossore quando lei gli solletica gli addominali. Quella sera Colby è impeccabile e lei mentre parlano, per un po' sprofonda nel suo dolce abbraccio. Se il suo personaggio è quanto di più perverso ed infedele si sia mai visto in WWE, nella realtà è fedelissima; presto o tardi sarà la signora Orton, ma con Colby non riesce ad avere un rapporto basato solo sullo scherzo e sulle allusioni come con John e Joe.

Ma l'incanto finisce quando la chiamano, sta per iniziare l'evento e Charlize deve ricomporsi. Tutti e tre le fanno l'in bocca al lupo e come sempre uniscono i pugni in segno di unione. Li considera fratelli, ma se li è portati a letto tutti e tre, prima di fidanzarsi con il suo Randy e mettere la testa a posto. John è una testa calda, si sono divertiti insieme ed il sesso è stato genuino e senza pensieri.  
joe è dolce e sensuale, ha passato le ore ad accarezzarla ed a trattarla come una dea ed era un animale insaziabile quando entrava in lei.  
Colby.. poesia e voluttà, desiderio e dolcezza, perversione e violenza. Con lui ci fu tutto, erano giovanissimi e vogliosi. E fu l'unico che la fece vacillare, che poteva farle cambiare idea se l'avesse voluta, anche e solo per altre notti di sesso.

"SIERRA HOTEL INDIO ECHO LIMA DELTA.. SHIELD".. Charlie esce sorridente e dal pubblico parte un'ovazione unica verso la Divas Champion. Saluta la sua famiglia ed i suoi amici, facendo l'occhiolino verso lo SHIELD e tutti e tre ricambiano. Si lascia andare a brevi ricordi e si descrive come figlia di Wrestlemania, fiera di far parte di un mondo fantastico. Insieme a The King presenta tutti gli indotti, dall'amica Amy alle grandi superstars del passato che ha avuto l'onore di conoscere e di cui è sempre stata la mascotte. La serata scorre velocemente, ridendo e scherzando con i suoi ospiti.

Torna nel camerino e si accascia sul divanetto, togliendosi le scarpe.. non è abituata a quella mise e vorrebbe spogliarsi totalmente, ma l'aspetta il gala. Prende il cellulare per rilassarsi e c'è un messaggio, di Colby:

"Ehi scemotta, sei stata bravissima! Lascia stare il wrestling, non fa per te! :P"  
"Hai paura che ti batta, vero ragazzo? Naaah, non posso abbandonare, cosa farei senza la vista del tuo bel culetto mentre facciamo palestra? :*"

Sorride ed immagina l'espressione buffa di Colby mentre legge quel messaggio, e soprattutto il suo rossore. Mai fargli notare la sua avvenenza, perché va nel pallone ed inizia a balbettare e questo lo rende umano anche agli occhi delle sue fan, che lo adorano per questo suo lato.  
Il problema è pensare alla sua avvenenza: occhi scuri e brillanti, labbra morbide e carnose; chioma corvina con quel tocco di platino, lucenti e profumati. Corpo scolpito, mani perfette, ed odora di rosa e vaniglia. Charlie si sente avvampare ricordando il corpo di Colby su di lei, e si morde il labbro inferiore, chiudendo gli occhi cercando di trovare nell'aria un po' di rosa o vaniglia, o mela.. ma per sua fortuna il cellulare vibra

".. senza il tuo forse.. ci rimetterei le mani volentieri! Ehm, stiamo degenerando sorellina! Finiamola qua, ci vediamo tra un pò."

Aaaaah Colby Colby, timido timido, ma sempre capace di colpire nei punti giusti...


	2. Charlize part 2

Il trucco sfatto, i capelli scompigliati ed un completino intimo costosissimo completamente strappato. La pelle candida piena di graffi ed un insano fulgore negli occhi… il dolore intimo non sovrasta il suo ego, per essere riuscita ancora una volta a sanare quella malattia che si chiama piacere. Ormai non si fa più schifo perché ha bisogno di fuggire da una vita perfetta e senza adrenalina. Famiglia, lavoro amici, tutto perfetto e lindo, senza alcun cambiamento o scossa. L'unica cosa che la rende viva è farsi sbattere da qualcuno quando ne ha voglia.. ciò che più la eccita è veder cadere tutti ai suoi piedi, sbattendo le lunghe ciglia. Davanti al mondo è un involucro senza difetti, brava bella e buona, che piace a tutti.. come dice la compagnia di questi tempi è la cosa migliore per il business presentarla come la Wonder Woman, anche peggio di John Cena, perché le sue magliette vendono o le copie delle cinture che ha in vita vanno a ruba. L'infedeltà del suo personaggio la rende over, perché tradisce l'insopportabile Randy Orton, perché si scopa abitualmente uno wrestler a show. Il suo personaggio piace perché è il simbolo della contraddizione, poiché mentre supporta Daniel Bryan nella sua scalata al titolo dunque è la face della situazione, di nascosto dal marito, o quasi, si lascia andare con chiunque, specie con i suoi compagni di stable.  
Ma a parte una sana scopata nella vita reale quando erano giovani, con Jon e Joe ha un bellissimo rapporto d'amicizia. Sono davvero i suoi fratelli maggiori e non trova nulla di male se ogni tanto ci scappa qualche palpatina.  
Il vero unico problema è Colby, lui se lo farebbe volentieri. È l'unico uomo che la intimidisce davvero e che quando la sfiora anche per caso le da brividi che probabilmente neanche con Randy ha mai provato. Il corpo lo brama, la testa dice no. Probabilmente è l'unico rapporto sano che ha con un uomo dotato di organi sessuali funzionanti, ma con cui non riesce ad essere se stessa.

Una mano grande le sfiora i graffi e li lecca, con bramosia e soddisfazione, come se quel corpo fosse una specie di trofeo. Una voce suadente le sussurra qualcosa all'orecchio e Charlie si bea, sorridendo.  
"Anche questo è il bene del business?!"  
"Chissà! Non siamo su un ring piccola, ma è la vita vera..!"  
"Ed io sono sporca dentro, i graffi sono dappertutto, non solo fuori… ma adoro essere cosi fantastica e perfetta agli occhi del mondo, ed essere invece una bimba cattiva nel privato, è eccitante."  
"Credo lo sia più per me. La mia bambolina, la mia macchina da soldi in realtà è una mela marcia..!"  
"Ora devo andare, tua moglie non sarà via ancora per molto. Ed io devo adempiere ai miei doveri di moglie fedele.. se fossi migliore, mi godrei l'uomo fantastico che ho accanto..!"  
"Sogna bimba, forse non sarai mai il fiore che tutti vedono, puro ed etereo. Le tue spine a me fanno impazzire..!"  
Charlie si alza di scatto, innervosita dalle continue insinuazioni del suo amante. Sa perfettamente di essere davvero marcia e di non meritare nulla di ciò che ha, ma sentirselo ripetere fa male.  
Si chiude in bagno guardandosi allo specchio ed entrando velocemente in doccia, per pulirsi dell'odore pungente di sperma e di dopobarba, e per sentirsi almeno in apparenza pulita.. indossa la biancheria a fiorellini che tanto ama Randy, il suo vestito color perla e sfodera il migliore dei sorrisi per recitare al massimo la sua parte. Lascia il suo ennesimo sfogo nelle lenzuola di seta e fugge via…

Nei corridoi incontra i suoi colleghi, chi in compagnia e chi da solo. Tra un saluto e l'altro, si scontra letteralmente con Colby e la sua dolce metà che tra un bacio e l'altro non si erano accorti di chi gli veniva incontro..La sua maestosa interpretazione inizia proprio in quel momento facendosi piacere ancora una volta sua simpatia Leighla, avvinghiata al suo compagno giusto per marcare il territorio e continua a chiedersi come fa a piacergli quella cosa li, un nanerottolo appariscente e volgare che ride starnazzando, quando lei ha classe da vendere ed è l'essenza della dolcezza. Ma in cuor suo sa che di certo lei non meriterebbe neanche Colby visto che lei è nella realtà una puttanella, che sa vendere la sua apparenza. Vorrebbe che lui per primo le leggesse negli occhi, per capire quanto abbia bisogno di qualcuno che le dica che niente è più bello del trucco sbavato, dei capelli scomposti, delle occhiaie dopo aver fatto l'amore tutta la notte; del litigare ed urlare. Che non è uno sbaglio sentirsi non all'altezza delle situazioni, il sentirsi fragili perché a 25 anni si hanno due figli e non ci si sente capaci di crescerli.. il sentirsi in gabbia perché i figli sono un legame indissolubile, come l'anello che si ha al dito come promessa di un futuro con l'uomo che l'ha resa madre.  
.. o forse no, meglio che anche lui pensi che lei sia un esempio di candore e purezza, perché non perda la buona considerazione che ha di lei. È giusto che guardi con dolce desiderio un qualcosa che lui consideri bianco come la neve e delicato, piuttosto che sapere di avere a che fare con il buio.. perché lei sa di piacergli, ma probabilmente gli piace la sua esteriorità, cosi meravigliosa e senza crepe. Se sapesse che la sua sorellina ha l'anima putrida e che ogni notte va a letto con qualcuno, probabilmente non la guarderebbe più in faccia. Se la WWE nel futuro prossimo ha intenzione di farne una coppia è perché entrambi hanno quell'aria da esseri invincibili ed esemplari, ma soprattutto da cuccioli.. ma se lui lo è davvero, lei non lo è affatto.

Dopo aver fatto finta di ascoltare Leighla, saluta entrambi raccomandando a Colby di non stancarsi troppo vista l'importante serata che li attende.. ovvio l'imbarazzo del ragazzo che arrossisce vistosamente e reagisce dandole un pizzicotto sul braccio che di rimando riceve un pizzico sulla schiena..

Quando entro nella suite, prima va silenziosamente dai bambini che dormono beatamente e poi dal suo compagno che sta leggendo, in attesa del suo ritorno.  
Non le chiede dove è stata, ma la stringe a sé e con dolcezza le sfila l'abito. La bacia con tenerezza e le mani vagano su tutto il corpo, denudandola con stordente lentezza. La stende sul letto e con le labbra le disegna le curve, indugiando sui graffi a cui non da molta importanza; Randy fa fatica a contenere l'erezione come Charlize il calore tra le cosce e tra un bacio e l'altro, i loro corpi si uniscono e si rotolano tra le lenzuola che profumano di voluttà. Quando Randy la prende, si sente come ripulita, ma lei non lo chiama più fare l'amore. Da un anno e forse più, l'uomo che doveva accompagnarla per tutta la vita è diventato uno dei tanti; lo distingue dalla massa il sentimento che almeno lui prova ancora per lei.. lui la ama davvero e glielo sussurra mentre le morde l'orecchio, ad ogni spinta, ad ogni carezza. I gemiti sono silenziosi, ma intensi…. Arrivano a distanza di poco l'uno dall'altra all'apice del piacere con lei sopra di lui, come se la lasciasse il comando, perché Randy le appartiene.. qualcosa che si dicevano sin da ragazzini..  
Si addormentano abbracciati, appagati e stanchi.. per Charlie è la prima vera notte in cui rimane tra le braccia di Randy, vuole godersi il suo calore fino in fondo…


	3. It's showtime

L'emozione ha il suo perché, l'adrenalina scorre a fiumi.. non importa l'abitudine perche Wrestlemania è Wrestlemania.. si è arrivati alla 30sima edizione e nel backstage l'aria è festante e tesa allo stesso tempo.. tutti sanno cosa fare, ma chi sarà il vincitore del match più importante è in empasse totale. Charlize è in chiacchiere con tutti, in attesa del suo momento.. si emoziona quando suo padre ha l'ovazione di tutto il superdome(o silver dome :P), cosi come The Rock e Stone Cold; si incanta nel vedere la maestosa entrata di Triple H e si diverte con lo Yes Chant quando è il momento di Daniel Bryan. Nei momenti conclusivi del primo match, si sposta insieme ai suoi compagni verso le scalinate del palazzetto. Discutono delle ultime cose da rivedere, mentre inizia la theme music dei New Age Outlaws e qualche minuto dopo tocca a loro.. Charlize Hogan, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns e Seth Rollins. Charlie è semplicemente l'enforcer del match perché non ha parte attiva, ma assiste a ciò che succede con trepidazione, tra i voli di Colby e Jon, e le Spear di Joe, che portano a casa l'incontro con apparente facilità.. la diva li raggiunge sul ring, unendo i pugni in segno di vittoria.

Al ritorno nel backstage, non c'è tempo per riposare, il suo match è prima del main event e non ha alcuna intenzione di rilassarsi. Segue comunque John Cena vs Bray Wyatt, l'Andrè the Giant battle Royal e soprattutto Undertaker vs Brock Lesnar. Sapeva come sarebbe finito il tutto, ma come per tutti la delusione è tanta.

Si presenta sullo stage con la sua cintura scintillante ed il ring attire previsto per il momento, mantenendo lo stile SHIELD, con un tocco più civettuolo: pantaloncini cortissimi con le tasche , canotta scollata e giubbottino e scarpe con il tacco, ricordandosi sempre di essere l'alpha female. Incontro abbastanza confusionario in cui sa di dover perdere a vantaggio di Aj Lee perché per lei ci sono piani diversi, ma che affronta con la solita professionalità. Esce da Wrestlemania senza cintura alla vita e rientra nel backstage, incontrando lo sguardo teso dei tre main eventer che lotteranno per la cintura assoluta maschile, quella che lei, sempre per la sua parvenza di super donna, ha vinto diverse volte. Il suo compagno le sorride dolcemente, le accarezza il viso e le sfiora le labbra con le dita. Randy è il primo ad uscire con le cinture che scintillano, sfoggiandole come se fossero un tesoro prezioso. Di seguito tocca a Batista e Daniel Bryan.. guarda il match con trepidazione e malgrado le sue remore, si comporta come è giusto che faccia, sostenendo e tifando il suo compagno. Alla fine a trionfare è Daniel Bryan e Charlie si scatena con lo Yes Chant insieme alle Divas e tutti i wrestlers presenti. Solo dopo la fine dell'incontro si accorge che i tre dello Shield le erano dietro, come se fossero i suoi angeli custodi.

Dopo i festeggiamenti di rito tutto il roster è chiamato negli uffici del SuperDome da Triple H e Stephanie McMahon, per tracciare le linee del post Wrestlemania. La storyline principale prevede ancora Daniel Bryan contro l'Authority, ma con la partecipazione dello Shield, che entrerà ancor più in rotta di collisione con i piani alti perché per il bene del business Charlize, in quanto volto femminile della WWE, deve tornare dove è nata, al fianco di Hunter e Randy. Faranno le cose in grande per rendere lo scontro tra l'Authority e lo Shield un pezzo di storia delle storyline targate Stanford..  
Ancora una volta al centro dell'attenzione e senza poter replicare, la decisione è stata presa. Joe la stringe a sé, come se avesse capito la sua stanchezza.  
"Non fare quella faccia, Cha. Andrà tutto bene..!"  
"Sono stanca…!"  
"Ti capisco, ma sarà una grande storyline.. chissà magari vedremo finalmente la coppia Seth-Charlize!"  
"Ma smettila :P!"  
Eeeh già.. è in preventivo che questa coppia nasca. In che modo non si sa, ma il booking ci sta già pensando anche perché la via è già spianata. Nello Shield, Seth non è solo il paciere o più semplicemente the Architect, ma anche l'uomo più a contatto con Charlize, con cui sono scappati dei momenti caldi anche durante Nxt, a cominciare dai festeggiamenti della vittoria del titolo assoluto di Seth.. il pubblico li supporta e sono nati fandom su di loro, cosi come fanfictions… Seth-Charlize, i personaggi che interpretano, non Colby-Charlie…

Ennesima scopata, altro giro ed altra corsa. Nel bagno, selvaggiamente e senza un minimo di tatto, ma di certo nelle sveltine non è richiesta la dolcezza o la tenerezza.. e stavolta l'ha fatta grossa. Ingoiare lo sperma del miglior amico del proprio compagno non è normale, ma l'ha circuita ed eccitata, ha colpito il suo punto debole, senza darle alcuno scampo. Uno schiaffo sul sedere ed un bacio veloce.. rimane sola, immersa come sempre nei suoi pensieri, ma incapace di reagire. Sa di dover tornare dalla sua famiglia, ma il suo sentirsi sempre più sporca non la aiuta.. tremante, esce dal bagno e si schifa, sentendo l'odore di un uomo che non è il suo. Ma è inutile sentirsi cosi, se non si ha la forza di cambiare le cose.. lei è e rimane la puttanella a cui basta fare qualche carezza nel modo e nei punti giusti per farla capitolare. Ma l'amore dove è? Quello che fa impazzire il cuore, perdere la bussola? Ha amato Randy, teneramente ma non crede di aver mai avuto quella scarica di energia che cerca.

Quando raggiunge la sua stanza, Randy jr ed Alanna Marie stanno giocando con il papà, affossandolo di baci. Randy è un padre adorabile e pieno di attenzione verso entrambi, cosi come è un compagno fantastico per lei ed un amante perfetto.. troppo perfetto. Charlie si lascia trascinare dai figli in un abbraccio collettivo ed anche lei riceve dolcezza dai suoi pargoli. Il loro vi vogliamo bene è un colpo al cuore. È cosi difficile farsi bastare ciò che ha?


	4. Who am I for you?

Che la storyline abbia inizio.. Raw ha dato le prime indicazione di una faida che durerà per mesi il cui punto focale è lei, sempre e solo lei.. quella Charlize che ha vinto il suo primo Women's Championship con il marchio di Triple H targato sulla pelle..; quella Charlize che è stata portata in trionfo dallo Shield quando ha vinto il Divas Championship.. quante volte si è trovata ad essere la mela della discordia? Più nel lavoro che nel privato, visti gli otto anni di relazione con un solo uomo..

Quando entra in camerino trova Colby seduto a terra, con gli occhialini da secchione, intento a leggere un libro.  
"Cosa leggi?!"  
"L'Anticristo di Nietzsche!"  
"Lettura rilassante.. un fumetto no eh?!"  
"Ma se piace anche a te Freddy?!"  
"Si, ma non dopo tre giorni cosi..!"  
Vedendo Colby assorto nella lettura, si spoglia senza farsi problemi della sua presenza.. ha l'abitudine di girare nuda nel camerino, ma non ha fatto i conti con un ragazzo fin troppo attento.  
"Charlieeeee, e copriti!"  
"Ma non stavi leggendo?!"  
"Guarda che non sono cieco. Una ragazza nuda e pure bella non passa inosservata.. va bene tutto, però..!"  
"Sto andando in doccia, tranquillo. Se vuoi smanettare hai tempo, devo lavarmi anche i capelli!"  
"Vaiiiiiiii!"  
"Va bene, vado.. padre Colby!"

Come non far piacere che l'abbia notata? Sotto la doccia, sorride e si massaggia soddisfatta.. non deve correre, ma farlo cuocere a fuoco lento.. o forse è proprio lui che la sta facendo cuocere, non dandole punti di riferimento?  
Si cambia indossando una canottina rosa e pantaloncini bianchi corti, coda alta e occhiali da secchiona. Colby sembra tirare un sospiro di sollievo quando la vede vestita, o meglio coperta nel punti forti. Charlie gli si siede accanto, poggiando la testa sulla spalla, lasciandosi trasportare dal suo odore e dal suo respiro. Segue attentamente il movimento delle sue dita, che sfogliano il libro ed il modo in cui si morde le labbra quando trova un punto interessante su cui soffermarsi.  
"Mi fai un massaggio? Sono tutta un dolore!"  
"Mmm va bene, finirò di leggere più tardi!"  
Charlie si sistema tra le sue gambe e si toglie la canotta. Colby si accorge dei graffi che ha sulla pelle e li tocca con delicatezza.  
"Nottata di fuoco o match di fuoco?"  
"La prima!"  
"Woow, hai capito Orton.. dopo otto anni ancora cosi focosi?!"  
"Perché per te non è cosi?!"  
"Ehm, tutto normale. Si fa sesso, ma senza graffi o quant altro!"  
"La tua lei non ama le cose spinte?!"  
"No anzi, siamo passionali, ma non al punto di avere segni cosi evidenti!"  
"Siete mai scaduti nella monotonia?!"  
"Beh in una coppia che dura da anni, può capitare. Sta a noi far si che non accada o che non succeda spesso. A volte si ha bisogno di un po' di routine, specie per chi come noi ha una vita adrenalinica. Tu sei fortunata, perché dopo tanti anni insieme allo stesso uomo, hai ancora la stessa carica."  
Una ciocca di capelli di Colby le sfiora le spalle perché lui si è avvicinato completamente. Il suo torace è contro la schiena di Charlie e quasi in automatico il tocco delle dita lascia il posto alle labbra ed al solletichio della barba. La avvolge in un caldo abbraccio e lei si lascia andare poggiando la testa sulla spalla, mentre Colby le bacia il collo…

"Charlie ci sei?!"  
"S.. si, perché?!"  
"A cosa stavi pensando?!".. non era un sogno, ma semplicemente un desiderio..  
"A..a.. a nulla..!"  
"Daii, lo sai che sono curioso suuuu..!"  
"Se ti dico un segreto, mi prometti che rimane tra noi?!"  
"Dimmi!"  
"Sono tutta bagnata :P!"  
"Ma quanto sei scema..!"  
"Vuoi vedere? O sentire?!"  
"Ma anche no. Sei sempre la solita..!"  
"Cioè?!"  
"Sei una bimba cattiva..molto cattiva. Io non sono un santo, sorellina. Se continui a torturarmi, non resisterò a lungo..!"  
Charlie si gira per guardarlo attentamente negli occhi e Colby le avvicina le labbra alle sue.. i loro respiri si incontrano. Stavolta non è un volo pindarico, sono davvero cosi vicini.

Colby le lecca le labbra con fare famelico e le accarezza la chioma dorata, mentre lei gli scioglie i capelli, una cascata di riccioli corvini e platino. Il bacio arriva, frenetico e convulso, ma non esplode del tutto..  
"Scusami, non dovevo. Vado ehm, Leighla..!"  
"Aspetta, non andare..! Guardami, sono cosi perfetta per te? Sono intoccabile? Non posso avere passioni sfrenate? GUARDAMI COLBY!"  
"Si lo sei, e non fai per me.. io sono ciò che tu non puoi avere, perché sono timido, imperfetto, pasticcione.. un vero disastro.. mi dispiace per ciò che è successo, ma ecco il mio essere pasticcione. Non ne parliamo più. Ciao piccolina!"  
Ancora una volta sola, ma questa volta non c'è nulla di putrido in quello che è successo.. la cosa più dolce e sana che avesse mai avuto negli ultimi tempi. Ed è vero, lei non potrà mai avere una cosa cosi bella. Il giustificarsi per un bacio desiderato, addormentarsi sulle spalle di qualcuno ed inebriarsi del suo essere. Charlize la diva avrà Seth Rollins, ma Charlie non avrà Colby Lopez


	5. I'm a bitch, baby

In ufficio dal grande capo che le da direttive su come gestire la nuova storyline… Quando squilla il telefono, Charlie è seduta sul tavolo con la testa del COO tra le gambe.. lui risponde con la voce alquanto eccitata alla sua segretaria, a cui chiede di non essere disturbato perché in riunione.  
Quando le da piacere, con la lingua è morboso, ma pieno di passione. Quando va sopra di lei, rubandole un bacio, sorride divertita.. impettito ed elegante, il futuro capo della sua azienda si lascia andare ad una passione irrefrenabile verso qualcuno di cui doveva prendersi cura.. da essere una bambina dolce, che ha sempre coccolato, è diventata la sua ossessione. Charlie ha capito di piacergli quando l'ha baciata e l'ha toccata dopo uno show.. sentiva la sua eccitazione premere sulle cosce e la sua bramosia nel modo di stringerla.. aveva appena compiuto la maggiore età e di buon grado ha accettato le sua avances, fin quando non ha scelto la strada più facile: Randy.  
Strada che non gli è più piaciuta, tornando dopo tanti anni all'ovile.. ha sempre adorato i suoi capelli biondi, sapevano di lavanda.. e quel suo corpo, cosi imponente e maschio. Anche se la chioma bionda non c'è più, quel fascino animalesco rimane e l'attira. Quando la fa sua è impetuoso e brutale, come quando è sul ring; se Randy la manda in paradiso, il suo amante la porta dritta all'inferno. Paul, Triple H, come lo si voglia chiamare, è la cosa più assurda che potesse fare, ma proprio per quello non può farne a meno.. è talmente abituata ai sotterfugi e alle bugie da riuscire a parlare e scambiare confidenze con Stephanie, innamoratissima di suo marito. Insomma sia lei che Paul hanno due ciechi accanto.. ciechi d'amore.

Ormai è diventato un gioco fare sesso in ufficio, perché c'è il brivido ed il pericolo che li scoprano, ed è questo ciò che più li eccita.

Quella con Paul è la scopata più rilassante, mentre le altre sono un qualcosa di diverso e meno piacevole. Sono più un dovere da compiere, visto che i suoi amanti vogliono solo svuotarsi.. con il suo mentore è diverso, più un dare avere..  
Ma pensando al lavoro, gli è stato detto che il suo personaggio dovrà avere a che fare con i suoi compagni d'avventura in modo molto più intimo. Cioè tra le sue gambe passeranno anche Dean, Roman e soprattutto Seth.  
Quando lo comunica ai tre, scoppiano a ridere di gusto perché lo scherzo fra di loro ci sta, ma che in diretta tv debbano toccarla o baciarla con passione è una cosa troppo ilare per loro. Bellissima, per carità, ma pur sempre la loro sorellina.

"Ragazzi, dico.. Charlie. Ma che idee ha Paul?!"  
"Joe, non mi dire che non sei contento.. non fare sempre il santo.. va bene ok, fidanzato con figlia, ma ooooh Charlie!"  
"Jon, guarda che sono qui eh? Grazie per gli apprezzamenti, ma mi vergogno da matti a dover fare la vamp proprio con voi!"  
"Ma smettila che non vedevi l'ora di saltarci addosso.. Colby che dici?.. Ragazzo?!"  
Il giovane è assorto nei suoi pensieri. Sentire che deve avvicinarsi ancora di più a Charlie lo mette in soggezione. Sono passati pochi giorni dal loro approccio e proprio non riesce a levarsi dalla testa quelle immagini, e da quel momento in poi dovrà baciarla in tv, sperando che non abbia effetti negativi soprattutto sul suo rapporto con la compagna. Il lavoro è il lavoro, che lui svolge in maniera impeccabile, ma qui si parla di un qualcosa di vero, che verrà sdoganato.  
"Ehm, lo sapevamo già, nulla di nuovo. Per cui mettiamoci al lavoro.. tra un po' si va in onda!"

Mentre Jon e Joe escono dal camerino, Colby si lega i capelli e Charlie fa altrettanto, ma lo osserva con attenzione: adora quel suo modo cosi scrupoloso di raccogliere la sua chioma e farne una coda quasi perfetta, anche se lo preferisce con i capelli sciolti. Gli sguardi si incrociano per un attimo, in cui entrambi arrossiscono; Colby dal suo canto adora il rossore di Charlie ed il modo in cui si intimidisce in sua presenza. E le domande che gli ha rivolto dopo il quasi bacio hanno forse un senso.. non è davvero perfetta come vuole apparire, ma è una ragazza bisognosa di vere attenzioni. E magari di qualcuno che apprezzi il suo vero io.  
Colby le porge la mano e Charlie accoglie il gesto.. si dirigono con il resto della compagnia verso il backstage dove incontrano tutta la ciurma. La Diva è nascosta dietro Colby, stringendogli ancora la mano e poggiando le labbra sulla scapola sinistra. Randy non ci fa molto caso, forse perché preso dalle sue chiacchiere con Dave, ma sia Jon che Joe se ne accorgono e proprio come dei fratelli li coprono, per evitare problemi. Qualcuno potrebbe pensare che siano già immersi nella storyline, ma i due Shield stupidi non sono.. sanno da sempre che c'è un affetto particolare che lega i due cuccioli della stable, anche se loro stessi non lo vogliono ammettere.

"Ragazzi, quando finisce lo show vi devo parlare!"  
"Oh bimba che succede?!"  
"Vorrei parlare con voi, ho bisogno di confidare qualcosa ai miei fratelli!"  
"D'accordo, baby! Ora andiamo, si comincia!"  
Charlie lascia a malincuore la mano di Colby, che le si avvicina, dandole un bacio sulla guancia ed insieme vanno verso le scalinate, da cui fanno il loro trionfale ingresso in modalità Rollins, Reigns, Ambrose ed Hogan. Fanno insieme il loro promo, quando vengono interrotti dall'Authority, sempre più imbizzarrita nei loro confronti, perché non solo hanno tradito i grandi capi, ma soprattutto hanno tra di loro l'Alpha Female, la quale con brutalità attacca proprio Randy e cosi nasce una rissa che gli arbitri fanno fatica a sedare.. e cosi proprio il COO indice il match tra i due fidanzati. è lei a chiedere che sia un match senza interferenze, da parte di nessuna delle fazioni perché vuole vedersela da sola, cosa è capacissima di fare.. e per ripicca nei confronti di the Viper, si struscia pesantemente su Dean, strappandogli un bacio. L'espressione di entrambi i wrestlers è epica: uno è inviperito e l'altro ha l'aria quasi animalesca.. per accendere l'atmosfera, Charlize è maestra.. questo il commento di Jerry Lawler.

La pelle di porcellana è piena di lividi, ferite ed ha un vistosissimo occhio nero. Il match è finito in no contest perché sono intervenuti tutti, ma proprio tutti, anche se tutto era nelle sue mani. Nel camerino Colby, Joe e Jon corrono di qua e di là per prendere del ghiaccio, cerotti e disinfettante per darle assistenza.. loro stanno peggio di lei, ma non gliene importa. Se l'avesse fatto qualcun altro, le avrebbe dato fastidio perché odia essere trattata da principessa, ma loro lo fanno con leggerezza e dolcezza.  
"Beh, tipa. Come ci devi dire? Comunque puoi avvertirmi la prossima volta quando mi baci? Non ero pronto!"  
"Ma scherzi Jon? La tua reazione è stata super. Hai visto la faccia di Randy?!"  
"Si l'ho vista, era nero. Spero non si arrabbi.."  
"Dai, siamo sul lavoro, lo ha fatto anche lui ed io non ho mai battuto ciglio. Comunque a proposito di Randy, dovrei dirvi una cosa.. ahia!"  
Colby l'infermierino le medica le ferite mentre Joe le mette sull'occhio la borsa del ghiaccio.  
"Ehm, io.. io non sono la santarellina che tutti pensano.."  
"Che novità."  
"Parlo della vita vera.. io tradisco Randy, da un anno ormai. E mi sto disciplinando perché altrimenti mi scoperei anche voi!"  
"CHE COOOOOSA?!".. il coro risuona nella stanza.. c'è chi è sbalordito e chi è turbato..  
"Ho amato Randy, ma non mi basta più, e.. non voglio una vita perfetta e regolare. Ho 25 anni ed ho bisogno di cose vere.. non che i miei figli non lo siano, ma il resto vorrei che finisse..!"  
"Le tue vittime le conosciamo?!"  
"Si, tutte. Non voglio comprensione, ma solo che mi ascoltiate. Il tradire non è la soluzione, ma è l'unica cosa che riesco a fare. Vorrei avere il coraggio di dire al mio fidanzato perfetto che non sono ciò che lui crede. E che forse non è lui che voglio, ma.."  
"Cosa puoi volere tu Charlie.. eh? Cosa? Ora capisco tutto. Vuoi fare di me una delle tue vittime, uno dei tuoi trofei, il ragazzino imbranato che cade ai tuoi piedi..!"  
Colby stringe i pugni e li sbatte con ira sul tavolo. Si sente un oggetto, nelle sue mani.. nelle sue graziose mani.  
"Col no, ti prego ascoltami!"  
"Non voglio ascoltarti, ho già sentito abbastanza. Potevi stare zitta, cosi non mi avresti fatto cosi schifo. Potevo darti quel bacio, senza farmi troppi scrupoli.. tanto sei solo una piccola troietta.. e pensare che tengo davvero a te. Non voglio più vederti, se non quelle due ore a show. Chiaro?!"  
Dopo un ultimo pugno sulla porta, il ragazzo corre via piangendo. Forse si è esposto troppo, ma il suo cuore ha fatto tutto.. non sa cosa prova davvero, ma la delusione e la rabbia ha il sopravvento su tutto.

"Bacio? Che storia è questa?!"  
"Si Joe, ci ho provato con lui ok? E dopo quello che ho detto sembra che abbia voluto farne uno dei miei tanti trofei, ma non è cosi..!"  
"La reazione di Colby è naturale. Forse dovreste capire bene cosa avete in testa. Se vuoi dargli prova di non averlo usato, sai cosa devi fare..!  
"Si Cha, sai cosa fare.. e lo devi fare in fretta, per ricominciare e soprattutto non perdere Colby. Io posso dare un nome a quella reazione, ma dovete farlo voi. E tutto questo prima o poi era in preventivo.. io e Joe sapevamo delle tue infedeltà, ma abbiamo sempre taciuto. Toccava a te dire la verità, ed essere sincera non solo con te stessa e l'uomo che ti sta accanto, ma anche con Colby..!"

Charlie si arma di forza e nonostante i dolori, corre verso il camerino di Randy. Quando entra, lo trova nudo, mentre si sta vestendo. È una statua, splendido ed eccitante. Il compagno le sorride ammiccando, forse la stava aspettando.  
La tira a sé e affonda le mani nei capelli e si perde tra le sue curve. La bacia intensamente, ma Charlie quando chiude gli occhi, ha un paio di occhi color ebano che le sorridono davanti.

"Ti amo principessa..!"  
"Ti ho tradito".. il bacio si scioglie velocemente. Il sapore è amaro..  
"Scherzi vero? Noi ci amiamo!"  
"Io ti amavo, sei stato il mio amore per tanti anni. Ma ora, non sento più nulla per te. Sei il padre dei miei bambini. Mi hai dato tanto, ma ora.."  
"Chi è? DIMMI CHI è!"  
"Sono tanti, tanti.!"  
"No, dimmi chi avrà i tuoi occhi su di sé.. il problema è che lo so, ma preferirei vederlo con i miei occhi..!"  
"Randy non c'è nessuno!"  
"NON MI PRENDERE IN GIRO CHARLIE! TU SEI INNAMORATA DI QUALCUN ALTRO.. I TRADIMENTI NON SONO GIUSTIFICATI, MA I TUOI OCCHI BRILLANO E CAZZO, NON BRILLANO PER ME. MI HAI MENTITO PER TUTTI QUESTI MESI. PERCHè?  
"Abbiamo dei figli, e non voglio che stiano male per colpa mia.!"  
"ADESSO LO SARANNO, VISTO CHE TRA NOI è FINITA! E STARANNO CON ME, TU NON SEI IN GRADO DI FARE LA MADRE!"  
"NON SAREI STATA UNA BRAVA MOGLIE, MA I MIEI FIGLI SONO LA COSA Più PREZIOSA CHE HO!"  
"FINIAMOLA QUI, OK? VATTENE ED ABBI IL CORAGGIO DI PARLARE ANCHE CON I TUOI FIGLI, VISTO CHE SEI UNA BRAVA MADRE..!"  
Randy la prende per il collo e la bacia violentemente. Le alza la gonna leggera e le scosta le mutandine, penetrandola ferocemente. Poche spinte, dure e senza dolcezza alcuna.. gli occhi blu sono lucidi e pieni di odio. Non le ha mai alzato un dito, questo è il suo modo per fargliela pagare, ma riceve uno schiaffo sul viso e la sbatte con furore sul muro. Il dolore fisico è pari al dolore psicologico. Ora si sente più puttana del solito. Non reagisce, lascia che Randy si sfoghi e si svuoti sul suo corpo.

Charlie esce dallo spogliatoio, ed ancora urla verso di lei. Ma sa di averlo meritato..  
Ciò che la consola è il coraggio che finalmente ha avuto nel dire la verità, e presto parlerà con i suoi figli. ma il cuore le fa male.. Colby, il dolce e unico Colby..


	6. Monster

Ha cercato di spiegare ai suoi figli la situazione, dimostrandosi più matura di quello che pensasse. I suoi cuccioli l'hanno abbracciata forte dicendole che le vogliono bene. Capiranno la realtà quando saranno più grandi, ma aver detto loro la verità la fa respirare.  
Prenota un'altra suite per stare da sola e riflettere sul da farsi.. per cambiare casa c'è tempo. I genitori non le danno addosso, anche se la madre è delusa perché avrebbe dovuto affrontare il suo vuoto in maniera diversa, non certo fare la porta girevole con chiunque abbia un erezione.

Nel camerino c'è silenzio. La sua rivelazione è stata come un fulmine a ciel sereno, ma se Jon e Joe cercano di dare una parvenza di normalità alla cosa, Colby non è della stessa idea. È taciturno, con il viso truce e le si avvicina raramente. Gli da fastidio che tutto quel caos, creato da lei e solo da lei, sembra non scalfirla. Anzi la libertà la rende ancora più bella.. i suoi occhioni verdi brillano come non mai. Quando escono dal camerino, Colby le porge sempre la mano, ma ovviamente questa volta non lo fa guardandola con disprezzo e schifo. Charlie ne risente parecchio, ma i suoi occhi appaiono ancor più brillanti e fulgidi.. se è cosi arrabbiato, c'è qualcosa che dentro di lui bolle e prima o poi uscirà.  
Si dirigono verso le telecamere e parte finalmente Smackdown.. ovviamente i loro discorsi vertono sulla battaglia che c'è in corso e la Diva si scusa per ciò che ha scatenato il suo rifiuto verso l'Authority, ma i tre non vogliono che si senta in colpa per nessuno motivo. Seth e Dean vanno via e con lei rimane Roman, che cerca di consolarla abbracciandola e lei si prende un bacio, frenetico e passionale mentre gli accarezza la lunga chioma.. il pubblico applaude, ma il nome che urlano è comunque SETH. È lui che vogliono accanto all'Alpha Female.

Camminando nel backstage, dopo il suo incontro vittorioso contro Nikki Bella, incontra proprio Seth che le accarezza il viso e si congratula con lei per la vittoria. Con fare deciso Charlize gli accarezza il torace e gli dice chiaramente quanto sia bello e quanto abbia voglia di baciarlo; il wrestler la prende per i capelli e avvicina le sue labbra a quelle della Diva, che sente il suo respiro caldo.  
"Mi trovi bello?!"  
"Mmmm, sei fantastico!"  
"… Per il bacio c'è tempo, per ora ti basta aver baciato Roman…!" e la lascia andare, non prima di averle fatto sentire ogni centimetro del suo corpo su di sé. Charlize è rossa e lucente..  
Nel main event Roman Reigns combatte con Randy Orton che non l'aiuto dell'Authority ha un enorme vantaggio nei confronti del Samoano quando ovviamente interviene il resto dei mastini della giustizia che attacca gli heel con veemenza. Triple H ha tra le mani Charlize che come al solito viene protetta da Seth, che la prende e la porta dietro di sé. La puntata finisce proprio cosi, con lo Shield che protegge Charlize e l'Authority che scappa con le pive nel sacco.

Charlie come sempre rimane sempre un po' nel camerino a sostare. Si è appena lavata, e si sta cambiando perché l'aspetta una serata solo donne. I tre maschietti sono già pronti per uscire perché a loro tocca la serata soli uomini e se Jon e Joe escono subito, Colby sosta ancora un po'. Si pettina i capelli e si guarda allo specchio, sistemandosi la canotta ed i pinocchietti.  
"Sei bellissimo Colby, forse anche troppo!", dice con naturalezza Charlie, mentre finisce di truccarsi.  
"Non metterti fondotinta, le tue lentiggini sono adorabili!"  
"Allora mi parli!"  
"Chiamasi gentilezza. Grazie per il complimento, ma ciò che dici ormai non ha più senso per me!"  
"Colby, non fare cosi. Come devo dirti che non sei una delle mie vittime? Se avessi voluto, saresti già finito nelle mie gambe senza problemi, proprio come 10 anni fa..!"  
"Ricorda, io sono fidanzato..!"  
"E perché quando mi sei vicino, hai i brividi?!"  
"Sono un uomo ed una bella puttanella ha questo come effetto.. ora vado, buon divertimento!"

Colby va via, senza neanche salutarla, e lei gongola come non mai.. al ragazzo lei non è per nulla indifferente. Ma la situazione si è completamente ribaltata rispetto al solito: è Colby a farla cuocere, perché se ancora non lo avesse capito, Charlie sta impazzendo.. e l'ha capito solo adesso, che è libera.

Tutte le Divas invadono il locale, colorandolo di risate e porcate. Ognuno di loro ha qualcosa da dire sui propri fidanzati, e Charlie tace perché si è scopata ogni fidanzato delle sue colleghe, ma a suo tempo sarà sincera anche con loro. Ma tra una birra e l'altra, ci sono apprezzamenti abbastanza caldi sui tre dello Shield. Su ognuno di loro ogni diva ha un commento, sempre molto spinto in quanto a fascino ed immaginano la loro bravura a letto.. guarda caso i tre si siedono proprio dietro di loro ed ascoltano le conversazioni.. se la ridono di gusto perché sono amati da tutto l'universo femminile, ma quando è Charlie a prendere la parola, uno di loro cambia espressione.  
"Sono tutti belli, ma Colby non ha eguali. Non riesco a togliermelo dalla testa, da ormai 10 anni.. quegli occhi mi fanno impazzire.. il modo in cui mi prende la mano, come mi abbraccia o mi accarezza. Mi piace da matti, e non so cosa fare. Se io ormai sono single, lui ha un muro davanti che si chiama Leighla. Mai sopportata quella li. Lo può vedere la mattina quando si sveglia, preparargli la colazione o fare l'amore con lui sotto la doccia..!"  
Il tocco di una mano la interrompe e lei riconosce l'odore di rosa e vaniglia della pelle.. ha sentito tutto..  
la prende di peso e la trascina in bagno.  
"Mi spieghi che cazzate dici?!"  
"Pensi siano cazzate eh?!"  
"Ormai da te non ci si può aspettare altro, e poi mio dio sei completamente ubriaca..!"  
"In birra veritas Col!"  
"Come no. E poi sei falsa Charlie. Perché hai mentito su Leighla?!"  
"Ma se non sapevo neanche io cosa avessi dentro, come potevo dirti che non mi piaceva? Perché.. mi piaci tu?!"  
"Io non ti piaccio Charlie, per te sarei l'ennesimo giocattolo su cui apporre il tuo marchio. Io sono solo una tua ulteriore conferma che puoi avere chi vuoi!"  
"Non posso avere chi voglio. Tu mi rifiuti!"  
"Non ti rifiuto, ti disprezzo..! Se ti rifiutassi, non.."  
"Non? Colby, parla!"  
".. non avrei voglia di sbatterti al muro e baciarti..!"  
Charlie lo abbraccia da dietro e gli alza la canotta, baciandogli la schiena muscolosa e solleticando gli addominali con le dita.. più lo ha tra le mani e più lo sente teso, ma quella che sta in condizione pietose è lei. Il suo corpo brucia, i capezzoli duri accarezzano la pelle di Colby dal tessuto della magliettina e sente le cosce bollenti.. le mani delicati scendono, infilandosi tra le pieghe dei pantaloni e dei boxer, ma Colby le blocca i polsi. Si scosta da lei e la guarda, scarmigliata e selvaggia. Il suo disprezzo è palese, ma l'eccitazione ancor di più.  
"Sei la cosa più sbagliata con cui avere a che fare, ma sei la cosa che più desidero. Sono un mostro, mi hai fatto diventare un mostro. Se tu hai scelto di non avere barriere, io si. Io amo Leighla, e non la lascerò per una fiamma che brucerà presto!"  
"La mia fiamma arde, ed è forte, troppo forte. E cresce ogni giorno.. quando ti vedo o ti accarezzo, il mio corpo brucia per te..!"  
"Hai detto bene, il corpo..!"  
"Colby..!"  
"Di bei ragazzi da scopare ne hai, quindi toglimi dalla tua lista!"  
"No, d'ora in poi non andrò più con nessuno, perché è te che voglio. E non ho alcuna intenzione di gettare la spugna. Non importa quanto sarà difficile!"  
Le passioni bruciano e Colby lo sa. La prende tra le braccia e le tira i capelli, come ha fatto in tv, ma stavolta il bacio c'è ed è voluttuoso, mortifero. Charlie si aggrappa a lui per paura di perdere le forze, perché lui gliele sta succhiando via. Non la tocca, l'incontro delle labbra basta per inebriarla. La giovane prova a prendergli una ciocca di capelli, ma viene bloccata, spinta verso il muro e catturata del tutto. Per la prima volta non è lei a condurre il gioco, ma qualcun altro che aderisce il suo corpo a quello di Charlie, facendole scoprire ancor di più ogni singolo anfratto dei suoi muscoli. Gli occhi di Colby sono profondi più del solito e sembrano portarla sempre più giù, quando uno squillo di cellulare blocca tutto. Ancora una volta Leighla che chiama il suo compagno per sapere come sta e soprattutto quando torna. Lui con fare dolce la rassicura dicendole che sarebbe tornato entro un'oretta, lei lo aspetta nella sua suite.

Fugge ancora una volta, senza rivolgerle alcun saluto.. l'ha trattata proprio come lui l'ha definita, da puttanella. Ma quel corpo su di lei era cosi naturale.. come se fosse un incastro perfetto.. Colby la sua eccitazione la sfogherà sicuramente sulla compagna; lei invece è già venuta, le è bastato respirare la sua fiamma per non ragionare più..


	7. Monster part 2

_**Vorrei ringraziare chi legge la mia storia e chi la segue! Spero che possa continuare a piacere a chiunque passi di qui. Commentate pure, anche negativamente. Si può sempre migliorare!  
Buona lettura :D**_

Profumo di incenso e luci soffuse, il tutto accompagnato da dolci note.. Leighla lo accoglie con un atmosfera romantica. Indossa un completino intimo che a stento copre le sue forme giunoniche.. non gli dispiace quando la sua lei si fa trovare con pochi abiti, le sue attenzioni gli piacciono ed adora tuffarsi nel burro delle sue curve. Ma quella sera è diverso; tra le mani ha appena avuto un corpo totalmente diverso, forse ancora più conturbante. Gli ha ripetuto in continuazione di non essere perfetta, ma l'armonia delle sue curve sono davvero la perfezione.. ed anche se Leighla lo seduce con decisione, lui le risponde meccanicamente, come se glielo dovesse, per farsi perdonare. Si spogliano con passione e senza alcun preliminare, Colby la fa sua. La guarda negli occhi per catturarne l'attenzione, ma con lei è ancor più semplice.. la sua fidanzata è davvero pazza di lui, della sua bellezza e del suo carattere.. oltre ad essere stata la sua amante, è sempre stata la sua confidente ed il loro legame è stato a prova di bomba, fin quando Leighla ha iniziato ad essere quasi paranoica verso un rapporto per lei troppo stretto. Quello con Charlie. Non dimentica il litigio di qualche mese prima quando li ha beccati uno sopra l'altra, in biancheria intima.. stavano solo giocando, ma Colby è caduto su Charlie e sfortunatamente li ha trovati in quella posizione. Le sue urla gli risuonano ancora nelle orecchie cosi come il sorriso di Charlie, che a posteriori ha un senso. Sa che si sta svuotando in quel momento, non è neanche sesso perché non sente nulla, come se attorno fosse ovattato ed il suo corpo fosse immune da qualsiasi stimolo.. nei loro progetti c'era il matrimonio ed una grande famiglia, ma ora come ora non ha più certezze. La sua mente ed il suo corpo sono altrove, tanto che non riesce ad avere piacere ed esce da lei, sconsolato.  
"Amore mio, cosa c'è? Ho fatto qualcosa?!"  
"No amore, sei fantastica, solo che sono stanco e non ho la forza stasera..!"  
"Scusami, non volevo forzarti. Solo che avevo voglia di fare l'amore con te. Mi mancano le nostre serata abbracciati sul divano..!"  
"Scusami tu, ma non ho le forze…!"

C'è una chitarra che suona ed una voce femminile che canta sotto la sua finestra.. si intravede una chioma do rata ed una chitarra nera.

Ever since I could remember,  
Everything inside of me,  
Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)  
I was never one for pretenders,  
Everything I tried to be,  
Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

Can I clear my conscience,  
If I'm different from the rest,  
Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)  
I never said that I want this,  
This burden came to me,  
And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

Monster, Imagine Dragons. La adora e Charlie lo sa, perché è una passione comune. Quando alza il viso, i capelli volano al vento ed il suo sguardo lo incatena. Quella canzone è perfetta, lei vuole scappare dal mostro che è diventata, mentre lui mostro già lo è. Ed è da lei che non riesce a scappare, ma non può e non deve darle corda.. è colpa sua se le idee che ha sempre avuto si sono sgretolate dopo un bacio.

"Che ci fa Charlie li, amore?!"  
"Sta cantando.. credo abbia voglia di rilassarsi..!"  
"Mi spiace per lei e per Randy, stavano per coronare il loro sogno. Questo a noi non succederà vero? Non mi lascerai?!"  
"No, non lo farò.. !"  
"Vai da lei adesso, è tua sorella.. prova a starle vicino!"  
"Non creda sia una buona idea Lei!"  
"Invece si, forza. Le vuoi bene, dunque vai. Ti aspetto nel letto, chissà che non tu non voglia riprovare…!"

Quando la raggiunge, Charlie è stesa sull'erba umida.. i capelli sono sparsi, gli occhi chiusi ed ha le labbra schiuse. Le si siede accanto, aspettando che si accorga di lui.  
"Ciao Col..!"  
"Cosa speri di ricavare dal tuo teatrino?!"  
"Te!"  
"Ho appena fatto sesso con Leighla, quindi puoi anche smetterla."  
"Non è vero. Non hai il viso appagato ne rilassato..!"  
"Mmm..!"  
"Colby, lasciami tentare. La tua fiducia è importante per me, ci andrò piano. Ma è te che voglio, sono sincera..!"  
"Charlie non ti credo, è inutile. Non perdere tempo, perché non ne ricaverai nulla..!"  
"Allora perché sei qui?!"  
"Me l'ha chiesto Leighla, quella che tu non sopporti, di starti vicino perché sei mia sorella. Dovrei dirle che mi vuoi adescare?!"  
"Non ho problemi a dire che ti voglio, non ho più alcun problema. Ho scelto di stare sola, fin quando non sarai mio..! Sei bello che fai male"

Colby le si stende accanto per un solo attimo, giusto il tempo di baciarla ancora, questa volta con estrema dolcezza. Le sfiora con le dita le lentiggini e si immerge nell'odore dei suoi capelli.. sanno di cioccolato.  
"Colby io.."  
"Sssssh, buonanotte piccolina.."  
E per l'ennesima volta va via, la sua rabbia la sente ancora, nonostante la dolcezza del suo tocco. Un tocco meraviglioso, morbido. Non ha idea di quanto ci vorrà, ma Charlie ha tutta l'intenzione di non lasciarlo andare_**.**_

_**Ascoltate Monster, è stupenda.. la ricorderete per chi segue il wrestling assiduamente nel filmato su Daniel Bryan a Wrestlemania 30. L'ho trovata adatta alla situazione!**_


	8. You'll be mine

_**Grazie ancora per gli apprezzamenti! Spero di poter offrire ancora dei bei capitoli  
Buona lettura!**_

Extreme Rules si avvicina, mancano giusto due giorni e come per ogni pay per view la WWE sta preparando tutto in grande stile. Tutte le faide principali sono più che sistemate e Charlize sarà nel match Evolution vs The Shield.  
La palestra pullula di Superstars e Divas; si allenano per essere pronti al grande evento. In un angolo le due supernove Colby e Charlie si allenano con il Crossfit e ci danno particolarmente dentro.. si spiano a vicenda, scrutando ogni piccolo gesto che fanno.. Charlie soprattutto è quasi inebetita alla vista di quei muscoli guizzanti su cui scorrono lentamente goccioline di sudore. Lavora solo con un pantaloncino striminzito, lasciando quasi cadere gli sguardi di ogni donna li presente; ce n'è già una li accanto che fa per tutte. Non sa neanche perché è praticamente svestito, raramente indossa cosi poco. O forse lo sa, ma evita di darsi risposte.  
Sente un rumore sordo e pesi sparsi dappertutto.. trova Charlie stesa a terra e scoppia a ridere mentre va a darle una mano.  
"Su a papà, ti do una mano!"  
Charlie ha i capelli in disordine, le lentiggini che brillano come stelle, il viso acceso di rosso come un semaforo ed il muso imbronciato. Le ha sempre dato fastidio quando Colby le ride in faccia, specie ora che non hanno un rapporto chissà quanto idilliaco.. ma sentire la sua risata la conforta.  
"Cosa ridi, scemo!"  
"Wow Wonder Woman è caduta come un sacco di patate, non dovrei?!"  
"Sono inciampata, ero distratta!"  
"E dimmi, cosa ti ha distratto, tanto da fare tutto questo caos?!"  
"Tu!"  
"IO? Ma che dici?!"  
"Se ti coprissi, forse non mi distrarrei cosi tanto.. anche se fai distrarre anche tutto coperto!"  
"Smettila, dai dammi la mano che ti aiuto!"  
Accidentalmente gli occhi di Colby cadono dove non dovevano: a causa della caduta il top di Charlie si è spostato, mostrando i suoi seni, i suoi deliziosi seni ed anche lui si distrae, perdendo l'equilibro e cadendole addosso.

Seminudi, caldi e sudati.. è tutto cosi strano, ma Charlie non sa cosa fare, è bloccata sotto il peso di Colby e la testa non funziona. Non ha mai avuto una debacle cosi clamorosa. Chi tra i due è imbranato? Il ragazzo invece sembra sapere esattamente cosa fare: le sue mani scivolano velocemente sui seni, stringendoli e facendole sentire il calore delle sue dita sulla sua pelle. A quel punto Charlie si rende conto di non essere coperta e più rossa di prima, cerca di abbassare il top e spostare le mani di Colby.. non riesce a dire una parola, perché è in stand by. Mentre il ragazzo, approfittando della sua fase rem, torna sui seni divertendosi a stuzzicarle i capezzoli, ma come sempre quel maledetto cellulare squilla nel momento meno opportuno. Colby non ha intenzione di rispondere.. quando lei non è cosi vicino, i suoi propositi di non lasciarsi andare valgono qualcosa, ma quando ha un attimo con lei non riesce a resistere. Joe va da loro per capire come mai nessuno risponde al telefono e li trova stesi a terra. Il samoano non ci fa caso, anzi sotto sotto pensava dovesse succedere molto prima.  
"Ehi voi due, il telefono. La prossima volta siate più discreti. Se entrava Randy, ti avrebbe cambiato i connotati Col!"  
Charlie prima di alzarsi, si sistema definitivamente ed a malincuore chiede a Colby di spostarsi, il quale non ha granchè voglia di coprire l'effetto che la situazione gli ha fatto; la sua eccitazione è evidente e Joe gli passa il suo felpone, tanto grande da coprirlo fino alle parti basse. Lo prende in disparte e Colby spera di non ricevere una ramanzina.  
"Allora bimbo, che intenzioni hai?!"  
"Non me lo chiedere Joe, sono confuso. Lei mi manda in confusione!"  
"Questa non è una novità, ma noto che le cose si sono evolute!"  
"Joe, mi sono arrabbiato perché pensavo mi volesse usare e soprattutto perché la sua cosina ormai è diventata una porta girevole, dunque si è acuito il suo atteggiamento da femme fatale e…!"  
"Secchione stringi!"  
"Era li sotto di me e non ha mosso un dito. Sembrava una ragazzina che non ha mai avuto un uomo su di sé. E mi ha colpito.!"  
"Semplicemente gli piaci.. Col, si è fidanzata a 15 anni la prima volta e fino ad ora non ha mai provato il vero amore probabilmente, o le cose belle e semplici del corteggiamento. Sei più vicino a lei per età ed avere a che fare con l'odore o le carezze di un ragazzo e non di un uomo deve essere una cosa nuova.. e poi perché sei Colby, semplicemente Colby. Ricordi quando hai debuttato in ROH, lei c'era e non riusciva a dirti nulla. Stessa cosa in Fcw o a NXT. Si è sbloccata perché l'abbiamo aiutata, e tu ci hai messo del tuo sicuramente per farle girare la testa..!"  
"Mmm.."  
"Colby, è cotta a puntino.. ed è bellissima con quel visetto imbronciato, non credi?!"  
"Si, vero.. Ehiiii, stai calmo eh?!"  
"Modalità gelosia cronica partita. Ma tu non sei innamorato della tua cosmetologa, tutta trucco e ciglia finte?!"  
"uuufff!"  
"Non mi dire che l'uomo che ha fatto le scarpe a Randy Orton non si è mai trovato in un triangolo!"  
"Si, ma non cosi.. alla fine le scaricavo tutte e due. O non davo retta a tutti e due!"  
"Ah già, l'icona gay ahahaha!"  
"Non mi prendere in giro.. mai stato cosi confuso. Da una parte la compagna di una vita, con cui ci sono progetti. Dall'altra parte Charlie, ed ho detto tutto…!"  
"Su stallone che troverai una soluzione. Ora vai a recuperare la donzella, e mi raccomando discrezione..!"  
"Grazie Joe, sei un amico.." e alla maniera dello Shield avvicinano i pugni uno all'altro in segno di unione.

Charlie è nello spogliatoio per provare a ricomporsi. In quegli attimi è sembrata una ragazzina alle prime armi, incapace di prendere in mano la situazione. Lei è sempre stata regina nel provocare e prendersi ciò che vuole, ma adesso sembra che i suoi anni di esperienza non servano a nulla. Colby la rende inerme, e forse è proprio quello il bello.. non ci sono tattiche, strategie, è tutto più che naturale. Si è vergognata del suo corpo su di lei, del modo in cui l'ha toccata e di sentirsi cosi su di giri, come lui d'altronde.  
"Charlie stai bene?!", eccolo, lui, il suo punto debole, ormai l'ha capito.  
"Si, bene.. sto cercando un modo per darmi un tono almeno.. sembro uscita da un vortice."  
"Sarei un vortice?!"  
La domanda del secolo. Più che vortice, sta diventando una specie di terremoto che la scuote, troppo.  
"Mmm, mi avvalgo della facoltà di non rispondere, avvocato..!"  
Colby la avvolge tra le sue braccia e si guardano allo specchio. Charlie ha ancora il viso rosso e gli occhi lucidi, i capelli senza un ordine ed il corpo che è ancora caldo. Sente una scia bollente sul collo e delle dita oltrepassare le mutandine, varcando il proibito, leggermente schiuso come un bocciolo. Charlie abbandona la testa sulle spalle, mordendosi le labbra, mentre Colby le da piacere. Non si è mai sentita cosi sulle nuvole.. il ragazzo le morde l'orecchio e lo lecca affamato, mentre lei ha le mani nei riccioli di Colby, che si muove felino, per farle assaporare il dolce gusto della sua voglia di lei..  
Charlie si accascia su di lui quando raggiunge l'orgasmo e lui la regge, soddisfatto.. assaggia il nettare della sua bimba, facendola arrossire ancora di più. Charlie istintivamente posa le piccole mani sull'erezione che arde prepotente, ma Colby si scosta.  
"C'è qualcosa che non va? Non vuoi che ti tocchi? Prima mi tocchi ed ora ti ritrai? Non dire quel nome perché mi arrabbio..!"  
"No piccola. Mi sto complicando la vita, ma di te non posso fare a meno. Prenderò la mia decisione, e non so quando. Ma fino ad allora non voglio che mi tocchi in quel senso!"  
"Perché?! Ti faccio schifo perché ne ho presi tanti in bocca? Dimmelo Col!"  
"No, perché vorrei che lo facessi, con me e per me. Ma non ora.. vorrei che ti ripulissi, e che ti sentissi al centro di qualcuno..!"  
"Come posso non essere pazza di te?!"  
"Quando ti accorgerai che sono davvero imbranato e pasticcione."  
"Non vedo l'ora Colby!"  
il bacio è dolcissimo, l'abbraccio ancor di più.  
"Vai da lei, tanto sarai mio! Il mio pasticcione…!"


	9. Desire

il pay per view è stato un successo. Grandi match ed aspettative del pubblico ampiamente rispettate, cosi come il Raw successivo.. Charlie ha combattuto, dandole di santa ragione ai tre dell'Evolution, concentrandosi sull'ex compagno, marito on screen. Si è un po' vendicata dell'indifferenza subita e del suo tenersi stretti i figli, costringendola con la forza a prenderli per passare del tempo con loro. Nel loro rapporto, Randy jr ed Alanna Marie sono l'unica cosa di cui non si pentirà mai.  
La sua rabbia è ancor più forte perché dopo l'umiliazione subita e le accuse di avere un altro uomo, il tipo ha presentato la sua nuova fiamma, Kim, di qualche anno più grande.. volgare e senza classe, in confronto Leighla è una principessa. Almeno lei sta creando un rapporto con Colby prima di sbandierarlo ai quattro venti ed i loro sguardi durante l'incontro valgono più di mille presentazioni, ma prima o poi al suo caro ex sbatterà in faccia di avere una storia normale, non una storia di rivalsa. Su Twitter Kim ha persino pubblicato le foto di lei e Randy a letto mentre si coccolano e quando incontra Charlie, si avvinghia a Randy come per dirle che lei ha vinto. Cosa? Un uomo ancora pazzamente innamorato di lei?

Da diverso tempo si parla di un possibile scioglimento dello Shield e nessuno dei tre ci vuole pensare. On screen appaiono come sono nella vita reale: una famiglia, un legame indissolubile. Ma nel loro business anche le famiglie più felici si sono sfaldate, lanciando ogni componente nelle competizioni singole.. ognuno di loro ha avuto questa opportunità, Charlie poi ha vinto tantissimo. Ma ora la loro unione è davvero esplosiva e sarebbe stupido sciogliere una stable cosi potente ed over con il pubblico..  
"No dai ragazzi, lo Shield diviso.. scherziamo?!"  
"EEH Col, lo sai che lo pensano da parecchio, se no perché saresti famoso come The Architect? A cosa sarebbe servito il tuo essere collante?!"  
"Lo so Joe.. Jon, cosa pensi che ci faranno fare dopo lo split?!"  
"Beh credo che rimarremo comunque nel main eventing, soprattutto per il titolo, però come si fa con la storyline attuale? Noi siamo i protettori di quella bionda li. E poi come ci faranno splittare? Qualcuno dovrà tradire la stable..!"  
"Beh penso lo chiederanno a me! Da quando sono in WWE sono controversa e potrei tranquillamente cambiare ed andarmene. Il potere per tornare in vetta al mondo!"  
"A me no eh?!"  
"No Joe, tu sarai il baby face della situazione. Tipo John Cena, sei il gigante buono.. io per esempio, the Lunatic Fringe.. stanco di stare con te, visti i litigi precedenti, scelgo una via nuova e vi tradisco!"  
"Mmm io.. il collante. Senza di me non combinate nulla perché siete due prime donne, e la famiglia si sgretola. Comodo comodo!"  
"Sono credibili tutte le soluzioni del caso. Ma stiamo certi che uno di noi verrà chiamato per tradire ed ovviamente passare tra gli heel!"  
"Adoro essere heel, ragazzi. Sempre stata heel poi, questa è la prima volta da face. Troppo bello fare sotterfugi per ottenere ciò che si vuole. Poi torno nella vita reale e mi imbrano totalmente..!"  
"Mi ricordi un certo ragazzo con i riccioli che ho accanto!"  
"Io sono il re degli imbranati. Stamattina volevo preparare una bella colazione per me e Leighla, invece ho bruciato tutto ed ho dovuto comprare i cornetti dal bar.. che sembravano due mattoni. Se li lanciavo contro il muro, si rompeva il muro..!"  
"Ha apprezzato?!"  
"Ormai è abituata.. una volta ho sbagliato il candeggio ed ho ancora dei boxer rosa confetto. Talmente le piacciono che non li ho ricolorati.."  
Charlie scoppia in una sonora risata. Quel ragazzo è tremendamente adorabile, e del suo essere imbranato ne fa quasi un vanto ormai, racconta tutto con nonchalance.  
"Io ho bruciato una camicia di Randy ed ho dato la colpa ad Alanna perché stava giocando con il ferro quando io ero andata a sistemare le altre robe.. cazzata colossale, ero distratta nel guardare i cartoni animati con loro!"  
"Io ho sbagliato a mandare un messaggio. Invece della mia amante, l'ho mandato alla mia ragazza di allora, che mi ha pestato di botte. Ho ancora le cicatrice dei graffi!"  
"Jon, quella si chiama coglionaggine!"  
"Io non ricordavo l'indirizzo della scuola di Jojo, era il suo primo giorno e l'ho portata da un'altra parte, arrabbiandomi perché non c'era nell'elenco. Gentilmente una maestra, che ancora mi fa il filo mi ha indicato la scuola giusta.. un po' di occhi dolci qua e là, non l'hanno rimproverata ed ho ricevuto un sacco di numeri di telefono di maestre, una più carina dell'altra."  
"Me ne passi qualcuno?!"  
"Ci penso ahahah!"  
"La banda dei pasticcioni. Sarebbe uno spreco dividerci!"  
"Tranne uno, lui è un fottuto genio. Come si fa a mandare un messaggio sbagliato?!"  
"Ero ubriaco ed eccitato.. volevo dirle che me la volevo ribaltare come il sedile di una cabriolet. Invece la mia ragazza mi ha fatto la festa e non in senso positivo. Da allora telefono spento quando vado a fare bisboccia. Ops sorry telefono! Ehi baby, tutto bene? Si mi ricordo di te…". Jon esce dalla stanza, con l'aria da tombeur de femme, a Joe squilla e si sente una vocina tenera dire papi.

"Il tuo cellulare è acceso?!"  
"No bimba, è spento. Perché?!"  
"Non so, vorrei tanto baciarti, senza essere interrotta. È possibile?!"  
Colby la prende per le mani e la stende sul divano, si toglie la maglietta e si adagia su di lei, baciandola voracemente. Le sugge le labbra e la lingua, mentre le mani divagano ovunque… l'odore di pesca e cioccolato di Charlie si confonde con quello di mela, rosa e vaniglia di Colby ed i loro corpi sprofondano nel piacere. Se non fosse per il desiderio di ripulirla, andrebbe oltre. Il sapore del suo nettare è ammaliante, cosi come il profumo delle sue intimità, ma c'è tempo.. Charlie lo stringe a sé, accarezzando la schiena ed il sedere con le dita e cingendo la vita con le lunghe gambe. Come mai prima d'ora si sta offrendo ad un uomo con tutta se stessa.. ma essere interrotti ormai è prassi..  
"Ragazzi, possiamo entrare? O vi stiamo disturbando? Ricordate che abbiamo una cena, e c'è anche la tua donna? Nonché ex con bambolona al seguito?!"  
"Si, entrate. Ognuno nelle proprie stanze adesso!" si scambiano un bacio veloce e si danno un tono mentre gli amici entrano..in quella che è la suite di Jon, ormai diventato il loro ritrovo.  
"Sto cercando di ricordare dove ho incontrato la tipa che mi ha chiamato prima. Comunque l'ho invitata stasera..!"  
"Inviti una sconosciuta?"  
"Tanto sconosciuta non lo è, dato che ha il mio numero..!"  
"Non le sarà sconosciuta la tua arma segreta!"  
"E che arma segreta!"  
"CHARLIEEEEEEE!", l'urlo di Colby fa sobbalzare i tre nella stanza.  
"Daii è la verità! Mica ho detto, mi faccio un altro giretto!"  
"Sono sempre disponibile, bella biondina..!"  
"Grazie per l'offerta, ma passo. Beh andiamo suuuu, che stasera faccio svenire la bambola gonfiabile dalla vergogna!"  
Charlie trotterella verso la sua suite, lasciando i maschietti da soli; Colby sembra sconvolto, per l'attimo fuggente e soprattutto per le affermazioni di Charlie.  
"Ma che le hai fatto? Non la da più via gratis?!"  
"Mmm mi sa che le piaccio sul serio..!"  
"Sveglia tontolone, l'ha capito persino il divanetto. Jon, non usarlo, ci saranno tracce estranee!"  
"Letto letto, più comodo!"  
Tutti rientrano nelle loro suite, si prospetta una serata divertente..


	10. Beautiful

I ragazzi sono pronti per la serata ed escono dalle rispettive suite, in attesa che Charlie finisca di prepararsi. Con loro ci sono Mia, l'accompagnatrice di Jon e Leighla; bussano alla porta della Diva circa tre o quattro volte perché non hanno molta voglia di aspettare. Quando esce dalla sua suite, si presenta timidamente alla new entry del gruppo e saluta con enorme sacrificio la compagna di Colby. Nessuno dei tre riesce a dire una parola alla sua vista, anche se sono abituata a vederla ogni giorno, in tutte le mise, ma ciò che indossa la esalta particolarmente: un semplice abitino nero corto, trucco leggero e scarpe alte che la rendono ancor più alta di ciò che è..  
A rompere il ghiaccio è il solito Jon, che in quanto a parlantina batte tutti..  
"Ehi piccola, sei un incanto. Mi sa che la bambolona del tuo ex stasera si sentirà male!"  
"Dici? Non ho voluto esagerare!"  
"E se avessi esagerato, cosa avresti indossato?!"  
"Credo qualcosa di scollato e molto più corto!"  
"Allora esagera no? Ahahah! Mi sa che stasera metterai a disagio parecchie donzelle", il riferimento è mirato a Leighla, che si stringe a Colby come per essere rassicurata. Il confronto è impari, ma Leighla ha ancora Colby, lei no.. o meglio lui è indeciso come non mai, ma i suoi occhi sembrano portarlo verso quel corpo da sirena e quel viso da fata.

"Joe, mi fai tu da cavaliere? Nel gruppo noi due non abbiamo nessuno."  
"Volentieri, farò una splendida figura!"  
"Anche io!" e gli sorride apertamente. Va bene il coinvolgimento per Colby e la promessa di non fare più sesso con nessuno, ma l'occhio vuole la sua parte e Joe è bellissimo, nella sua imponenza e nella sua perfezione fisica. A Colby sembra non andare giù, ma deve abituarsi a questo, fin quando anche lui non avrà preso la sua decisione.

Appena entrati nel locale, Charlie ha l'incontro che tanto aspettava: Kim e Randy. Il suo ex la accarezza con lo sguardo, mentre Kim cerca di essere gentile e di stringerle la mano. Charlie, che sa recitare alla grande, fa trasparire tranquillità nei confronti della sua sostituta; ma dopo un paio di frasi che le rivolge, prende Randy in disparte per parlare con lei da soli.  
"Mio caro ex fidanzato. Innanzitutto vorrei restituirti l'anello che mi hai regalato. E domani arriveranno i documenti per l'affidamento di Rj ed Alanna. E ci sono due alternative."  
"Cioè?"  
"O l'affidamento congiunto, o me li prendo solo io. Scegli..!"  
"E la terza? Me li prendo io?!"  
"Impossibile. Posso dire semplicemente che tu avevi già un'altra donna mentre stavi con me. Strano eh? Ci siamo lasciati da qualche giorno e tu già vai in giro con un'altra.. lo sa che la tua bambola che mi ami?!"  
"Ti amo? Scherzi spero. Ti odio con tutto me stesso, e mi spiace ma tu hai tradito me!"  
"Non puoi dimostrarlo. Io si, visto che Kim ti accompagna in pratica ovunque. Deduco quindi che te la scopavi già da tempo..!"  
"Non è vero!"  
"È la parola di una madre, single contro la tua. Hai tempo fino a domani per decidere..!"  
"Da quando sei cosi stronza?!"  
"Da quando mi hai praticamente violentata perché ti avevo fatto del male e solo pochi giorni dopo, ti sei già consolato… goditi la serata Randall!" e gli lancia l'anello in faccia.

Joe la raggiunge chiedendole se è tutto apposto e lei annuisce.  
"Ti stavo cercando perché Colby si sta per cimentare a strip poker, contro assi come Jon, Claudio, Paul. Volevano far giocare anche le donne, ma hanno detto che se avessi giocato, gli avresti lasciati in mutande!"  
"Scelta saggia ihihi. Andiamo. Il figurone di Colby sarà da scrivere negli annali!"  
Prima di raggiungere il tavolo, Joe la prende per mano e le sussurra qualcosa nell'orecchio.  
"Sei bellissima piccola. Colby dovrebbe sceglierti al più presto, perché, non so che mi prende, ma ho voglia di averti tra le mie braccia!"  
"Semplicemente alcool, Joe. Non faccio più cazzate, ho già fatto troppi guai. Ma ne sono lusingata. Se fossi la vecchia Charlie, coglierei la palla al balzo."  
Lo abbraccia teneramente e riprendendo la sua mano, lo porta con sé a vedere cosa combinano con lo strip poker. Anche se Joe ha capito che non deve oltrepassare il limite, la fa sprofondare tra le sue braccia forti, abbracciandola da dietro, avendo la fortuna di trovarsi Colby girato di spalle. Che Joe sa di tentazione, è assodato, ma i suoi propositi li mantiene, non dando adito ad altro; il samoano ne odora la chioma e si perde mentre la sente aderire al suo corpo. Sa che è l'effetto dell'alcool, ma sta solo amplificando un qualcosa che latita. Durerà lo spazio di qualche ora e tornerà ad essere il suo gigante buono, ma adesso è un'altra storia.

Colby è rimasto in mutande nel vero della parola e non sa come venirne fuori. Si vergogna terribilmente della possibilità di rimanere nudo e vorrebbe scappare, quando è Claudio a chiudere la giocata, intenerito dal broncio dell'amico. Joe e Charlie lo raggiungono, consolandolo.  
"Dai Col, succede. Sei imbranato, lo sai..!"  
"Grazie Joe, tu si che sei un amico!"  
"Dai Lopez, pensa se giocavo anche io. Di certo non avrei chiuso cosi.. vederti nudo sarebbe stato fantastico!"  
"Bene, allora meno male che non hai giocato!"  
"Se vuoi, ho tutta la notte per vederti nudo, ma io sono sola e tu no..!"  
"… meglio che vada. Leighla è da sola. Mia non c'è!"  
"Chissà con chi è…!"  
La risposta è scontatissima; li vedono anche arrivare in lontananza scompigliati e con gli abiti stropicciati. Se Mia raggiunge la nuova amica, Jon raggiunge i suoi di amici.  
"Ragazzi che furia sta donna, sono spompato..!"  
"Tu? Seeee, il grande stallone!"  
"Già tontolone. E poi non sono io lo stallone. Chi ha due piedi in una scarpa? Da una parte miss botulino e dall'altra una dea..!"  
"Non si fa di botulino, uff!"  
"Vabbè è per dire che sembra un quadro di Picasso per quanto è truccata..!"  
"Era meglio miss botulino Jon, e grazie per la dea!"  
"Beh è vero, peccato che sei diventata una suora di clausura, se no una botta ci stava..!"  
"La clausura finirà quando un certo Colby Lopez vorrà solo me, poi beh mi farò ribaltare come il sedile di una cabriolet.. ma da lui però, caro fratellone..!"  
"Sei proprio una cattivona, sai? Non si trattano cosi gli amici. Vabbè.. che ne pensate comunque di Mia?!"  
"Simpatica, poi se ha trovato qualcosa in te, deve essere una donna anormale..!"  
"Zitto idiota. Hai tu le donne che ti corrono dietro e non posso averle io? Tra i due quello normale sono io. Quando ti decidi a scaricare miss labbra a culo di gallina? Tutte lui ha le fortune!"  
"Quanto sei offensivo Jon, io la chiamerai miss cosce a polpettone ahaha..!"  
"Siete due amici fantastici voi due. Se mi date il tempo..!"  
"Joe andiamo, che questo qui fa venire il mal di testa!"  
"Perché non andiamo via? Il divertimento è finito dopo che l'asso del poker ha perso tutto!  
"Giusto.. DONZELLE A CASA, TU BAMBOLA MI DEVI UN ALTRO ROUND!"

Charlie esce sul terrazzino comunicante con le suite e trova Colby con un bicchiere di vodka in mano. È seduto a guardare le stelle e lei gli siede accanto, baciandolo sulla guancia.  
"Che bella vista eh? Mai visto stelle cosi belle!"  
"Io ne ho una accanto Col!"  
"Dovrei dirlo io certe cose, piccola..!"  
"Mi viene spontaneo. Te l'ho già detto che sei bellissimo?!"  
"Parecchie volte, ma dillo ancora!"  
"Sei bellissimo Colby Lopez!"  
Colby le ruba un bacio sorprendendola, ed intreccia la lingua con quella di Charlie. Le accarezza le spalle e la schiena con dolcezza, cosi come il collo, i seni e la pancia. Lei gli posa le mani prima sui pettorali e poi sugli addominali, scendendo verso il basso, massaggiando con vigore il bassoventre, che con il suo tocco prende vita.  
"Ho voglia di assaggiarti.. di succhiarti le energie..!"

"Amore sei fuori?!"  
"Cazzo Leighla.. si sono fuori, sono con Charlie. Arrivo subito!"  
"Ok ti aspetto amore!"  
"Finirà mai questa storia?!"  
"Presto bimba mia, presto! Mi spiace lasciarti ancora, ma non sarà cosi per sempre. Te lo assicuro!"  
Le da un bacio veloce sulle labbra e va dalla sua compagna..

Un messaggio scuote i suoi pensieri: *Ehi piccola, scusami per stasera, ho esagerato. Non so davvero il perché ci abbia provato. Tu sei davvero mia sorella e so quanto tu sia presa da Colby e lui lo è da te! Ti auguro una dolce notte, e ti prego non avercela con me!*  
*Perché dovrei avercela con te? Sei stato molto galante e mi fanno piacere i tuoi complimenti.. e l'aver resistito al tuo provarci mi fa capire quanto sappia chi voglio davvero. Joe, sei fantastico, ti voglio bene!*  
*Anche io, eccitazione a parte ahaha*  
i suoi progressi sono formidabili, resistere a Joe è straordinario.. adesso sta a Colby, solo a lui..


	11. Happy birthday puppy

27 maggio.. manca poco al compleanno di Colby e Joe, Jon e Charlie confabulano per organizzargli qualcosa di carino. Il festeggiato, ingenuo come è, non sta capendo nulla e quando li vede riunirsi senza interpellarlo non ci trova nulla di strano.  
"Avrà capito qualcosa?"  
"Chi il bello addormentato? Scherziamo, è tonto. Allora, perché non una festa in uno strip club? Alcool sesso e rock n'roll!"  
"Mi spieghi cosa vengo a fare io in un locale con stripper donne?!"  
"Ti spogli anche tu ahahah!"  
"No Good. So che ti piacerebbe, ma passo. Joe?"  
"Perché non una cenetta carina tra di noi? Una cosa semplice?!"  
"Certo cosi si porta miss Rimmel.. deve essere una cosa dello Shield!"  
"Io un'idea ce l'avrei.. che ne dite se…!"

Colby bussa alla porta perché è pronto il pranzo cucinato da Leighla perché lui non è capace di sbattere due uova.  
A tavola l'argomento compleanno non si tocca, ma si parla di Payback, per cui mancano quattro velocissimi giorni.. la loro rivalità con l'authority si fa sempre più accesa e sanno che quel match sarà un punto di svolta.  
"Ho la netta impressione che dopo Payback succederà qualcosa..!"  
"Tu dici Joe? Mmm e se ci splittano?!"  
"Naaaaah, che splittare. Magari ci fanno turnare di nuovo heel o ci sarà un nuovo membro dello Shield.. io prenderei volentieri il nostro amico Bryan, magari mettono anche nel feud quella gran gnocca di Brianna..!"  
"Mai niente per niente eh? E poi come gnocca non ci sono già io?!"  
"Vabbè sis che c'entra, tu sei la gnocca delle gnocche. Ma siccome ormai l'hai chiusa in un caveau in Svizzera, mi guardo intorno..!"  
"Si perché adesso Brie ti da corda?!"  
"Vuoi mettere me con faccia da capra.. e poi ragazza mi mangia con gli occhi..!"  
"Siii come no. Piuttosto, Mia?!"  
"Ci stiamo sentendo, ma non ho alcuna intenzione di avere storie serie, per ora!"  
"Tic toc, stanno arrivando i 30!"  
"Vabbè non te la tirare, solo perché a 25 anni hai già due figli. hai fatto una cazzata..!"  
"Adoro i miei bimbi, lo sai! Beh sparecchiamo? Riposiamo un po' e poi vediamo cosa fare più tardi.."

Charlie lascia un bigliettino tra le posate che Colby sta asciugando: §più tardi vieni con me a prendere un gelato.. un po' da soli….§  
Colby si gira verso di lei ed annuisce.

Charlie è davanti la porta dell'hotel, che aspetta il suo cavaliere. Si è mai vista una donna che attende? Lei per Colby farebbe qualsiasi cosa!  
Quando scende, il ragazzo le schiocca un bacio sulla guancia e le sorride. Capellino, magliettina e jeans, ovviamente stretti, come di consueto. Qualsiasi cosa metta, Colby trasmette dolcezza e tenera sensualità.. Charlie tante volte lo sfotte per i fanart che si trovano in giro per il web, in cui lo disegnano come un cucciolotto dalle lunghe ciglia, tenero, timido e bisognoso di coccole. Nessuno sa però che dietro quell'aria da coccolone, si nasconde un grandissimo seduttore. Gli occhi scuri e profondi sono capaci di far sprofondare, cosi come il sorriso.. per non parlare dell'assoluta sensualità dei lineamenti e del corpo.  
Con grande disinvoltura, Colby le mette il braccio sulle spalle e la tira verso di sé, le da un bacio sulla fronte e come una qualsiasi coppia di fidanzati, lasciano l'hotel per passeggiare. Il problema è che fidanzati non sono e se li fotografano, per Colby è finita, ma sembra non preoccuparsene.

Entrano in gelateria, dopo aver firmato autografi e rispondendo a mille domande, sul wrestling e di carattere privato.  
"Signoria, potremmo sederci al tavolo?"  
"Certo, vole.. oh mamma, ma lei è Seth Rolliiiiins, che emozione.. e c'è anche Charlize.. nel mio locale due stelle WWE"  
"Ehm si siamo noi..!"  
"Prego accomodatevi a quel tavolo, un cameriere verrà a servirla! Non ci posso credere, Seth qui.. può farmi un autografo?!"  
La signora, una bella donna sulla quarantina, da a Colby un'immagine del wrestler ai tempi di Cyberfight. Un'immagine alquanto sexy che palesa "l'amore" della donna verso di lui.. come al solito, arrossisce e firma l'autografo mentre la sua fan mostra con tranquillità la sua scollatura prorompente, che fa aumentare il rossore di Colby..  
Charlie si siede indispettita al tavolo ed aspetta che Colby si segga..  
"Gelosa la ragazza?!"  
"No, perché?!"  
"Da come ti guarda, direi che è pazza di te!"  
"Sono tutte pazze di me a quanto pare, ma se dovessi scegliere.. Charlize è la mia preferita! Ora vado, la mia dama mi attende!", regalandole un occhiolino.

"Finito di fare il figo? Poteva anche spogliarsi e dartela li sul bancone!"  
"Dai Charlie, era una fan.. sono cose che mi succedono sempre e tu lo sai, visto che stiamo sempre insieme!"  
"Si, ma quella.. uff, ma l'hai vista? È una bella donna, e pure ben fornita. Ho visto come hai guardato!"  
"Sono un uomo, non un manichino. Era un bel vedere, tu non guardi mai i bei ragazzi? Non mi dire che non guardi mai Jon o Joe!"  
"Si, ma..!"  
"Vedi?.. e stai attenta, la signora si è accorta di qualcosa, dal modo in cui mi guardi!"  
"Meglio, cosi non ti guarda più…!".. Charlie e il suo adorabile broncio, Colby lo adora e queste sue esternazioni sono assolutamente memorabili.  
"Sai che sei stupenda con il broncio?!"  
"Non mi incanti, vai da quella li!"  
"Eh no, rimango qua, con la mia gelosona preferita.."e si avvicina sussurandole nell'orecchio.. "Se fossi meno distratta, ti accorgeresti che non faccio altro che guardare i tuoi seni. Al tatto sono fantastici, vorrei ricordarne l'odore ed il gusto"  
Charlie è più simile a Colby di quanto pensi.. le parole miste al suo respiro caldo che accarezzano l'orecchio la fanno arrossire terribilmente e non riesce a parlare per quanto è imbarazzata.

Dopo aver ordinato i gelati, Colby per farla imbarazzare ancora di più, le accarezza le cosce nude e bollenti.. il suo sguardo è un misto tra un ti prego smettila ed un ti prego continua, ma la sua salvezza è immediata perché arrivano i gelati. Due coppe enormi alla faccia della linea.  
Sembrano due bimbi nel paese dei balocchi, due cucciolotti con i musetti sporchi che rubano i gusti dalla coppa dell'altro.

"Sai, ho deciso di lasciare Leighla!"  
A Charlie va il gelato di traverso.. ma i suoi occhi danno una risposta.  
"Ahahaha, che c'è? Sorpresa?"  
"Secondo te? E come mai?!"  
"Sai, c'è una ragazza che mi piace, dunque non ha senso che stia con una donna che non amo.. non credi?!"  
"E questa ragazza sa che ti piace?!"  
"Penso di si, ma forse dovrei dirglielo!"  
"Sarebbe il caso!"  
".. Charlie, mi piaci tantissimo! Puoi aspettarmi ancora? Dopo Payback le dirò tutto."  
".. quattro giorno non sono nulla rispetto ai 9 anni che sono trascorsi!"  
"Allora aspettami…!

23.55.. Jon, Joe e Charlie sono fuori, dalla parte del balcone di Colby. Charlie accorda la chitarra, mentre gli altri due sistemano il regalo ed accendono delle candele profumate.  
"Ragazzi, non è che li disturbiamo? Staranno per i cazzi loro no?!"  
"E la smettono. Per il nostro regalo, uscirà anche nudo da li, cosa che a qualcuno piacerebbe, vero Sis?!"  
"Piuttosto che fare il cretino Jon, sistema meglio quelle candele..!"  
"Agli ordini capo..!"  
"Oooh dai è mezzanotte… aiutami a sollevarlo e poi lo stendiamo, forzaaa!"

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I  
Without you

Without you  
Oh, oh, oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without  
You! You! You!  
Without you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you

Without you  
Oh, oh, oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without  
You! You! You!  
Without you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without you

Colby si affaccia alla finestra, e trova i suoi tre amici. Charlie è seduta sull'erba, mentre Jon e Joe sono in piedi con in mano un telo con su scritto: un fratello è come un diamante, incastonato nella collana della vita.. capace di tendere la mano e bastonare quando serve.. ti vogliamo bene cucciolone, buon compleanno.

Senza perdere tempo, corre da loro, fregandosene di essere in mutande. Li raggiunge e si commuove, abbracciandoli. La cosa più immediata è unire i pugni, come sempre.. lo fanno anche quando non sono on screen.. a Charlie riserva un abbraccio più dolce ed un bacio tenero, stringendola ancor di più a sé.

"Grazie ragazzi, non so come ringraziarvi!"  
"Potresti lasciare miss…!"  
"Si Jon lo farò.. tranquillo!"  
"Bravooo.. ah tieni tontolone, stappa lo champagne!"  
Dopo essersi innaffiato di champagne da buon imbranato, e riempiti i bicchieri brindano alla loro amicizia, e chissà anche amore.


	12. Brothers and lovers

C'è un'aria strana nel backstage. A Charlie qualcosa non quadra. Persino i suoi compagni di viaggio sono tesi, anche troppo; qualche minuto prima Batista ha detto addio all'Evolution dopo l'ennesima batosta subita dallo Shield e perché non ha avuto il tuo match titolato, che chiedeva da dopo Wrestlemania. L'Authority era in guerra aperta con chiunque intralciasse la loro strada, ed avrebbero fatto di tutto per non perdere ancora.

Tornati alle vecchie abitudine, Colby le prende la mano e la porta con sé verso le scalinate dell'arena da cui lo Shield farà il suo ingresso. Da quando lei si è aperta totalmente ed è riuscita a dichiarare il suo affetto a Colby, il quartetto è ancora più unito, come una vera famiglia e questo è il loro più grande orgoglio.. uniti sul ring e nella vita,  
Scendono le scale tra l'ovazione del pubblico e salgono sul ring, salutando i loro fans. Justin Roberts annuncia un video per festeggiare lo Shield. Questo parte mostrando le loro carriere in singolo con relative cinture e successivamente la loro favola, il loro dominio con tanto di cinture di coppia, degli Stati Uniti e femminile. Sulle note di Brother scorrono le immagini, alcune anche simpatiche, fin quando vengono interrotti dall'Evolution. Come sapevano tutti, Charlize passa la sedia a Seth come difesa in caso di attacco di Randy o HHH, il quale pronuncia una frase..  
"C'è sempre un piano B!"  
…. Seth con quella sedia colpisce prima Roman con ferocia e poi uno sbalordito Dean. Charlize è paralizzata, sgrana gli occhi ed assiste impotente alla violenza con cui Seth usa quella schifosa sedia.  
il wrestler scende dal ring e consegna la sedia a Randy che continua l'opera iniziata da Seth, con ancora più violenza.. sul ring salgono sia HHH che Rollins. Il COO si avvicina minaccioso a Charlize e le accarezza i capelli, lei lo respinge disgustata.  
"Oh bambina, sei sola adesso. Il tuo Shield non c'è più, per di più distrutto dal tuo Seth, colui che ti proteggeva più di tutti. Ora a te la scelta. O con noi, o contro di noi!"  
".. perché? Perché? Siamo fratelli Seth.. siamo..!"  
"Darà le sue spiegazioni, ma non adesso. Deve godersi il suo momento!"  
"Se ha colpito gli altri deve colpire anche me, anche io ormai sono un suo nemico, chiaro? Colpiscimi bastardo, colpiscimi, adesso.. ADESSO, COLPISCIMI!  
"NON POSSO ,CAZZO NON POSSO!"  
"PERCHE'? PERCHE'? EH? NON SONO ALLA TUA ALTEZZA, BRUTTO PEZZO DI MERDA, PERCHE'?"  
"LO VUOI CAPIRE CHE TI AMO O NO?"  
"C… cosa?!"  
"Ti amo Charlize, e non ti farei mai del male..!"  
Charlize sembra stordita.. il gesto e quella dichiarazione fanno a cazzotti… la puntata si chiude cosi, con l'Evolution trionfante, lo Shield abbattuto, Charlize inebetita.

Nel camerino Jon, Joe e Colby chiacchierano allegramente mentre si spogliano per lavarsi, mentre Charlie vi entra sbattendo la porta.  
"Che storia è questa?!"  
"Quale Cha?!"  
"Lo Shield, non…!"  
"Ha splittato, lo si sapeva..!"  
"Lo sapevate voi, non io.. perché non mi avete detto nulla?!"  
"Paul ce l'ha detto, la tua reazione doveva essere naturale, specie alla mia dichiarazione.,!  
"Ecco, quella poi… ma sei impazzito?!"  
"Dai si sapeva che prima o poi doveva succedere che il mio personaggio dovesse dire cosa prova no?!"  
"E adesso?!"  
"Adesso ognuno va per la sua strada.. ovvio che Col sarà heel, io e Joe face.. !"  
"Ed io?!"  
"Tocca a te scegliere..!"  
"Ma noi… non saremo più insieme adesso..!".. Charlie si siede sconsolata sul tavolo e inizia a singhiozzare. Ecco la parte imbranata della sua personalità. Ci tiene a quel legame, a passare ogni minuto del suo tempo con tutti e tre.. e poi Colby…  
"Ehi cucciola, ma piangi? Credi che adesso non ti romperemo più? Qui sei cresciuta e sai che nel business, nulla è per sempre, ma la vita è un'altra cosa. Lo Shield non c'è più, ma Colby, Charlie, Jon e Joe si. Cosa credi, che avremo suite separate? Che non sentirai più Jon mentre scopa? O le mie chiacchierate con Jojo? O Col che brucia il tacchino? Noi siamo una famiglia.. e poi diciamocelo, se tonto man si decide, forse lo vedrai tutti i giorni!"  
"Tontoman mi mancava, sei un genio Joe!"  
"Grazie Good!"  
"Uff, non sono tonto, solo un po' ingenuo!"  
"Due cose diverse no?! Anzi, quando devono realizzare la tua nuova theme song, suggerirò quello come titolo ahaha!"  
"Se non fossi ingenuo, non starei con voi!"  
"Taci bestiolina, che se non fosse per noi, vivresti chiuso in palestra per evitare di essere assaltato da orde di fanciulle perverse.. invece noi ti proteggiamo, perché me le prendo io le fanciulle perverse ahhaah! Lui però, gran volpone, si è tenuto in caldo la regina delle perverse, vero bimba?!"  
Charlie scoppia in una risata fragorosa. Sentirgli è uno spasso, ecco il perché del pianto. Immaginare di non averli più intorno è terribile  
"Cosa ridi tu? Lo so, sono il re dei giullari ahahah!"  
"Beh.. si dai! Regina delle perverse? Facciamo principessa dai!"  
"No no, cara.. ricordo bene.. sei un aspirapolvere quando succhi ihihi!"  
"Graaaazie Good, mi ci mancava solo questa !"  
"Non mi dire che… ecco la dimostrazione della tua tontolaggine.. con tutte le volte che vi siete strusciati non …!"  
"Eeehm no…!"  
"Ma scherziamo? Ricordi vero Charlie che il ragazzino qui sta messo parecchio bene? Per dovere di cronaca!"  
"No dico, da discutere dello split, siamo passati alle mie parti basse? Finito?!"  
"Siii, antipatico! Vado a farmi la doccia!"  
"Vengo anche io Good.. su piccola eh?!"  
"Grazie Anoa'i!"  
Joe le schiocca un bacio sulla fronte e corre sotto la doccia..

Colby è diventato color pomodoro e per distrarsi giocherella con l'elastico dei capelli.. hai i riccioli sciolti che accarezzano le spalle e l'asciugamano in vita. Imbarazzato come al solito, non dice una parola. Charlie li si avvicina, accarezzando il petto e solleticando i peli che stanno crescendo, sia sul petto che sugli addominali.  
"Che succede Col?"  
"Nulla.. solo che…!"  
"Daiii che c'è di male se mi ha detto che sei ben messo? Non l'ho mica dimenticato, e l'ho sentito, ricordi?!"  
"Mi vergogno, vorrei che quando succederà.. tra noi non ci siano cose cosi, ecco.. almeno non la prima volta..!"  
"Allora ti piace quando faccio cosi?!" .. gli lecca il petto e glielo morde, graffiando con delicatezza gli addominali.  
"Cresci i peli, sarai ancora più eccitante..!" e continua a stuzzicarlo, pizzicando con le unghie il basso ventre.. il rossore di Colby è ancor più forte, ma non è più vergogna, è eccitazione.  
"TI voglio Colby, ti voglio!"

"Amore, posso entrare?!"  
"Si Leighla, un attimo! Come faccio adesso?!"  
"Siediti, e copriti.. si vedrà comunque, ma di meno!"  
"Sei una stronza! .. e ti voglio, ti voglio..!" bacio veloce, ma vorace, famelico.  
Quando entra Leighla, Charlie la saluta con cordialità e li lascia da soli.

"Amore stasera usciamo un po' o rimaniamo in suite?!"  
"Rimaniamo in suite, dovrei parlarti di una cosa importante, Lei!"  
"Ok amore mio.. aspetto che ti vesti ed andiamo via..!"

Colby si veste frettolosamente e va via dal camerino, non prima di aver baciato Charlie nuovamente.. il ragazzo è infuocato, brucia letteralmente. E lei li lascia addosso la sua scia di profumo che non va via, mai…

Colby si butta letteralmente sul divano, per rilassarsi, per spegnere il fuoco che Charlie puntualmente gli ha acceso. Leighla lo raggiunge e si stende accanto a lui, abbracciandolo..  
"Allora amore, cosa devi dirmi?!"  
"Mettiamoci comodi..!"  
"Mi fai preoccupare!"  
"Lei, senti.. tu per me sei stata davvero importante, siamo cresciuti praticamente insieme. Ti voglio bene, ma non provo null altro per te!"  
"Non mi ami più?!"  
"No, mi dispiace!"  
"… Charlie vero?!"  
"Si..!"  
"Lo sapevo sai? Prima o poi doveva succedere! Si vede lontano un miglio che ti desidera! Ha mandato all'aria la sua storia per te vero? Tu le hai dato speranze?!"  
"Speranze? L'ho trattata malissimo, ma che ti devo dire? Io..!"  
"Ne sei innamorato?!"

"Chi tace acconsente Col! Ciò che hai detto stasera a Raw era fin troppo sentito. L'ho sempre sospettato, ma pensavo fossero mie paranoie! Avete fatto sesso?!"  
"No..!"  
"Vi siete baciati?!"  
"Perché devi farti del male?!"  
"VI SIETE BACIATI?!"  
"Si…!"

Leighla gli da diversi ceffoni e Colby reagisce a malapena, lasciandola sfogare, lo merita.

"ORA VAI FUORI DI QUI, CORRI DALLA TUA AMATA! TRANQUILLO, DOMANI TI LASCIO LA STANZA, MA ADESSO VOGLIO STARE DA SOLA, SE NON VUOI BUTTARMI FUORI DI QUI!

Charlie sente dalla sua stanza delle urla ed una voce piangente.. poco dopo sente bussare. Davanti a sé ha un Colby pieno di graffi sulle braccia e rosso in viso a furia di schiaffi, che si accascia sul letto, quasi senza forze.. chiudi gli occhi e pian piano si addormenta. Charlie gli si stende accanto, spostandogli la ciocca di capelli che ha sulla fronte e dandogli un bacio leggero. Non vuole svegliarlo, è cosi bello mentre dorme, ma la voglia di averlo tra le sue braccia è sempre più forte. Gli sfiora le braccia con le labbra, cosi come il corpo, tutto il corpo. Ma si ferma.. si gira dall'altra parte e nonostante la voglia non affievolisce, la pace che ha adesso nel cuore la fa lentamente addormentare.. Colby la stringe a sé, finalmente. Il suo viso affonda nei capelli di Charlie e le sussurra nell'orecchio  
"Ti amo!"  
"Ti amo anche io!"


	13. Excuse me

I raggi del sole illuminano la stanza. Charlie si sveglia di soprassalto perché sente una presenza accanto a sé, da un po' non ha l'abitudine di avere qualcuno vicino nel letto. Si gira e trova Colby, che dorme prono con le mani sotto il cuscino, con i capelli sparpagliati su di esso.. si siede sul letto e lo guarda dormire beatamente.. ha ancora i segni dei graffi che pulsano, cosi come il viso rosso per via degli schiaffi. Si alza piano per non svegliarlo, ma viene bloccata da una mano.. Colby apre gli occhi e le sorride.

"Charlie.. buongiorno..!"  
"Buongiorno Col, dormito bene?!"  
"Si, ero talmente stanco. Mi spiace se mi sono addormentato..!"  
"Scherzi? È cosi bello vederti dormire.. mi spiace per come è andata con Leighla, avevate dei progetti!"  
"Vero, ma ormai è andata cosi..!"  
Colby si siede accanto a lei e la guarda negli occhi. Il suo sguardo la fa arrossire, le lentiggini sono luminose e le labbra increspate da un dolce sorriso..un bacio dolce li unisce, stringendosi l'uno all'altra. Charlie scivola sotto Colby che si sfila la maglietta e continua a baciarla con sempre più voluttà.. le stringe i seni e le bacia con passione il collo, finchè scende tra le gambe di Charlie e con le dita oltrepassa le mutandine, sentendola umida e bollente. Entra in lei sorprendendola, frenando il lamento continuando a baciarla. In quei frangenti non è affatto imbranato, ma ha un modo di catturare e sedurre meraviglioso; più le respira sul collo e più lei si eccita, rendendo il compito di Colby più facile..  
"Colby, no ti prego.. non..!"  
"Sei mia adesso ed ho voglia di te!"  
Colby si spoglia completamente, lasciandosi ammirare ed accarezzare da quegli occhi cosi accesi di lussuria.. ma da fuori si sentono rumori di cose sbattute ed una voce maschile che cerca di calmare una voce femminile.  
"Ecco perché ho detto no.. non è giusto che facciamo l'amore con lei dall'altra parte.. anche se.. io non riesco più a resistere!"  
"Abbiamo tempo, amore!"  
"Dimmelo ancora… amore…!"  
"Amore, tu sei il mio amore!", accarezzandole teneramente il viso.

"Voi lo sapevate, vero Joe?!"  
"Si, Leighla. Sapevamo tutto."  
"Insomma ho fatto la figura della stupida fino ad ora senza sapere che avevo tre serpi in seno? Anzi no, quattro, Colby non è esente, è chiaro..!"  
"Sono cose che succedono e sinceramente non me la sento di condannarli. I sentimenti sono imprevedibili.. voglio bene ad entrambi e li appoggerò!". Il tono di Joe è duro, si fa carico di un compito pesante: difendere i suoi amici  
"Tranquilli, mi leverò di torno..!"  
"Non sei cosi stupida, signorina Schultz per non aver capito nulla. I segnali c'erano tutti, quelli hanno un legame da quando hanno scopato da ragazzini. Si piacevano, si piacciono e si piaceranno, ora basta piagnucolare, ok?!"  
"Delicatezza zero, eh Jon?!"  
"Aaah, non mi parlare di delicatezza. O si usano le maniere forti o non capisci..", è un Jon spiccio e poco propenso ad ascoltare la sofferenza di Leighla

Charlie esce dalla stanza e guarda con circospezione i tre litiganti, prendendo la parola.  
"Vi ringrazio ragazzi, ma IO devo parlare con Leighla. Potete lasciarci sole? Andate nella mia stanza, troverete Colby!"  
"Ma..!"  
"Per favore Good…!"  
"Ok, noi stiamo di là..!"  
Leighla e Charlie rimangono da sole, il silenzio è assordante. Gli occhi color cielo di Leighla sono rossi e lucidi, ma assenti. Al contrario di quelli di Charlie, che spiccano per brillantezza ed intensità, il suo verde è acceso, cangiante.  
"Non abbiamo molto da dirci, Charlie.. hai ciò che vuoi adesso. Ha detto Jon che è una cosa che va avanti da quando eravate ragazzini..!"  
"Leighla, si.. almeno da parte mia. Mi è sempre piaciuto, lo ammetto.. ma voglio comunque chiederti scusa. Non ti ho mai sopportata, perché tu sei sempre stata accanto a lui, in ogni attimo. Mentre io potevo gioire delle sue conquiste da lontano, come wrestler e come uomo. È un uomo eccezionale, ed è anche merito tuo..!"  
"Ho sempre pensato di essere paranoica perché non faceva altro che parlare di te, di quanto fossi speciale. Ho pensato di lasciarlo io, perché non ero alla tua altezza."  
"Alla mia altezza? Io sono una pasticciona, timida ed imbranata. Sono un completo disastro.. ho recitato per tutta la vita, pensando che fosse la cosa giusta. Ho lasciato Randy anche per questo. Non sono perfetta Leighla, sono un difetto che cammina." Charlie le sorride, per sciogliere il gelo e per farle capire che lei è davvero ciò che dice di essere.  
"Sembri proprio Colby!"  
"Già, infatti ho dimenticato tontolona!"  
"Non è tonto, è solo ingenuo ahaha!"  
"La frase tipica, a cui non crede nessuno ahaha! Leighla davvero, scusami per tutto. So che non potrò mai avere il tuo perdono..!"  
"Ho bisogno di tempo per metabolizzare la cosa, come credo anche voi. Ne riparleremo quando sarà possibile. Buona vita Charlie, e amalo più che puoi. Merita tutto l'amore del mondo. La reazione che ho avuto non cambia l'amore e la stima che ho nei suoi confronti.

Colby, Joe e Jon origliano per intervenire in caso di rissa, ma la verità è che sono dei curiosoni assoluti. Joe si stacca dal gruppo guardando la finestra, mentre Jon continua ad ascoltare ciò che si dicono le donne.. Colby si siede sul letto, ed appare sconsolato. Non era sua intenzione far soffrire Leighla, ma effettivamente il loro rapporto stava andando alla deriva. Lui è davvero innamorato di Charlie e non ha voglia di pentirsene.  
"Sono davvero un imbranato, ragazzi. Mi spiace per Leighla!"  
"Col,hai avuto coraggio. Sei forte piccolo!", Joe si gira verso di lui, facendogli un occhiolino..  
"Grazie amico.. ed adesso che faccio?!"  
"Come dice sempre il nostro amico Good, vai e colpisci! A proposito, che dicono Jon?!"  
"Nulla, le solite palle che si dicono quando una ha fregato l'uomo all'altra. Parola mia, hai un culo amico mio! Mi devi insegnare la sua tontolaggine, farai colpo con quella!"  
"E dove la metti l'aria da cucciolone ed il fisichetto che si ritrova? Il nostro Lopez fa più strage di cuori di noi due messi insieme!"  
Charlie apre la porta, senza accorgersi che Jon era dietro. Il quale cade a terra e si rotola dal dolore perché la porta è andata direttamente sul naso.  
"MA SEI SCEMA? E STAI ATTENTA!"  
"Potevi evitare di origliare, ficcanaso!"  
"Come è andata piccola?"  
"Non vi ha detto nulla lo 007? Dai bene comunque, le ho chiesto scusa per come mi sono comportata. Adesso potete lasciarmi da sola con Colby per favore?!"  
Joe da una pacca sulla spalla a Colby ed un bacio sulla guancia a Charlie, ed aiuta Jon ad alzarsi, con il sangue che esce dal naso e lamentele mugugnate, che fanno ridere tutti.

"Col, tutto bene?!"  
"Si Cha, più o meno. Ti va di abbracciarmi? E perdonarmi per il pasticcio che ho combinato?"  
Charlie gli corre incontro, stringendolo cosi forte da togliergli il respiro. Lui le cinge la vita e poggia la testa sulla sua spalla.  
"Ti amo Colby, ecco il pasticcio. E ti voglio, da quando eravamo due ragazzini. Dopo quella volta, io non sono riuscita a dimenticarti. I tuoi baci, le tue carezze, il tuo odore ed il tuo sapore. Il tuo modo di farmi tua… sono passati 9 anni e non si è mai assopito il desiderio di averti vicino..!"  
Colby la guarda negli occhi e poggia la fronte su quella di Charlie, per poi darle un bacio sulla fronte, sugli occhi, sul naso e sulle labbra.  
"Vuoi… vuoi essere mia, Charlie? Ti va di dormire con me, di svegliarti con me, di passeggiare mano nella mano e di fare l'amore ogni momento?"  
"Si.. voglio essere tua!"  
Si abbracciano nuovamente, sentendo i cuori cosi vicini.. e pulsanti come se stessero per scoppiare. La loro vita insieme è appena iniziata..


	14. Family part 1

Charlie trotterella allegramente per la suite in biancheria intima con delle carte in mano: Randy ha accettato l'affidamento congiunto ed hanno l'udienza per decidere quando staranno il padre e quando con la madre, anche se in definitiva non è necessario perché i genitori lavorano insieme ed i bambini vedrebbero entrambi. Gli altri stanno leggendo il copione per la puntata di Smackdown post split e Charlie li distrae canticchiando ed avvicinandosi, soprattutto a Colby e ricoprendolo di baci.. i bambini passeranno la serata con lei, Colby è parte della sua vita e la carriera va a gonfie vele.. ma il padre non vuole parlarle perché non è stata una brava madre e compagna, quando lui si è reso ridicolo tradendo la moglie e fidanzandosi con una donna che è molto più giovane di lui. Anche lei inizia a leggere il copione per ripetere la sua parte, che la entusiasma.. nonostante tutto, questo split offre ottimi spunti.

Per la gioia dei tifosi mark, i quattro escono insieme dall'hotel ed entrano in macchina per raggiungere l'arena. Ormai la storia della keyfabe è alquanto antiquata. Joe è alla guida, Jon accanto, Colby dietro con Charlie distesa sulle sue gambe che giocherella con le sue dita, che succhia per provocarlo. Si baciano in continuazione, sembrano due ragazzini alla prima cotta e per questo sono di una tenerezza infinita.  
Joe sistema lo specchietto e fa la linguaccia a tutti e due che di rimando gli sorridono.  
"Dove vi porto?"  
"A combattere, autista. Sempre e comunque BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!"  
Jon si gira verso di loro e con espressione simpatico-schifata li prende in giro.  
"Siete da vomito, e mi si sta alzando la glicemia!"  
"Quando sarai innamorato vedrai Jon!"  
"Ti preferivo versione zoccoletta, Charlie ahaha!"  
"Daii che mi adori Jonathan Good", tirandogli un pizzico sul braccio.  
"Stai attenta bambola, cosi mi ecciti ahaha! Vi voglio bene!" e lo dice a bassa voce, senza farsi capire.  
"CHE HAI DETTO?" tutti e tre urlano, facendo sobbalzare Jon.  
"HO DETTO CHE VI VOGLIO BENE!"  
"ANCHE NOI!"

Stesso camerino, ma momenti diversi in cui entrare. Il primo è Colby, che raggiunge Paul all'entrata. Il pubblico inonda di fischi sia HHH che Seth, che al centro del ring prende il microfono per dire la sua su ciò che è successo a Raw. Parla del resto dello Shield come di compagni di lavoro, non fratelli, per lui era solo business. Quando il pubblico urla Charlize, Seth dice che lei è un'altra cosa. La chiamano a gran voce e lei esce. Il viso è tirato, arrabbiato, sconsolato.  
"Seth Rollins, io sarei un'altra cosa? Cosa? Hai tradito chi ti ha sempre voluto bene. E non saprò mai il perché..!"  
"IL perché lo so solamente io e può bastare.. ciò che avevo da dirti, l'ho detto..!"  
"Dovrei crederti?"  
"Hai alternative? E so che tu provi le stesse cose.. altrimenti non ti saresti fatta trovare qualche giorno fa nuda nel camerino, dicendomi che volevi essere cavalcata..!"  
I buuu del pubblico si sprecano, l'affermazione di Seth è abbastanza pesante, ma Charlie non le manda di certo a dire.  
"E di certo tu non hai rifiutato. Mi hai leccata per ore, prima di cavalcarmi, Rollins. Sei un traditore e se non sarò io a fartela pagare, saranno altri a farlo..!"  
HHH prende il microfono quando entra Dolph Ziggler che rincara la dose nei confronti dell'ex Architect e si guadagna un match contro di lui. Contesa che viene vinta da Rollins.  
Charlize va via, sorridendo verso Seth in maniera sarcastica..

Dopo il main event, nel quale Big Show ha sconfitto Randy Orton per squalifica a causa dell'intervento di HHH e Seth Rollins, Charlize appare di nuovo, avventandosi sull'ex alleato, prendendolo ripetutamente a calci. Seth le dice di amarla, ma lei non fa una piega e continua a pestarlo, senza fermarsi. Nemmeno HHH e Orton riescono a fermare la diva furiosa. Lei stessa si ferma urlando a Seth che quello è solo l'inizio..

Jon e Joe hanno assistito alla puntata dal backstage e si congratulano con Colby e Charlie per l'ottima interpretazione. Colby ha lividi dappertutto e graffi sul viso e a vederlo, amici e fidanzata scoppiano a ridere, mentre il poverino sbuffa e mette il broncio.  
"Lo so che sembro un deficiente, ma ridermi cosi in faccia non è carino.", e si guarda allo specchio vedendo le condizioni del suo bel visino.  
"Dai Lopez, sei bello lo stesso, solo un po' ammaccato. Basteranno le cure della tua sexy infermierina e sarai guarito in men che non si dica!", il sarcasmo di Joe è proverbiale.  
"L'infermierina sarebbe quella bestia che mi ha ridotto cosi? No grazie! Amore sei un animale uff!"  
"Mmm, pensa quando ti farò di peggio, mio bel fidanzato!"

L'interruzione questa volta è proverbiale, visto che Colby ha assunto il colore della melanzana e non per le tumefazioni.  
I piccoli Orton entrano nel camerino ed abbracciano la mamma, subito dopo i tre wrestler.. la piccola Alanna, vanitosa e principesca come la mamma, si lascia coccolare dai tre, che se la spupazzano. Non ha preferenze la piccola, adora stare con tutti e tre, cosi dice lei... Randy junior si fa coccolare dalla giovane mamma e dopo gioca con tutti e tre.  
"Col, che è successo al viso?"  
"Vostra madre me le ha date di santa ragione..!"  
"Noooo, perché siamo piccoli? Ci perdiamo le cose migliori, nostra mamma è la migliore!", Randy da il cinque alla mamma soddisfatto e Colby è accigliato.  
"Cosi sei ancora più bello Colby lo sai?"; Colby strabuzza gli occhi quando Alanna gli fa quel complimento. Jon e Joe scoppiano a ridere perché Tontoman non dice una parola.  
Jon si avvicina all'orecchio di Joe:  
"Mamma e figlia hanno gli stessi gusti, a quanto pare..!"  
"Ci sarà una guerra interna per il tontolone!".. i due continuano a ridere sguaiatamente, mentre Charlie cerca di dare un tono serio alla cosa, solo che a lei piace il SUO Colby conciato cosi, fa sangue.. e immaginare di doverlo curare le da brividi.  
"Beh adesso che ne dite di andare un attimo da papà? Cosi noi ci cambiamo e poi andiamo a mangiare una pizza tutti insieme?!"  
"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!". I bimbi escono dal camerino saltellando.. le risate continuano e Charlie finalmente può farlo, piegandosi in due.  
"Cosa avete da ridere?!"  
"Nulla, figurati. Le fans aumentano.. adesso anche la piccola Orton, tale madre tale figlia ahahahah!"; Joe è appoggiato al muro e non riesce a smettere di piangere dalle risate.  
"Circuisci pure le bambine, ma dico io!", ed anche Jon si butta sul divano, sbattendo i piedi a terra..  
Charlie lo abbraccia e gli ride sul petto..  
"In effetti sono un bel bocconcino, devo essere una calamita per le femmine di sangue Bollea. Piaccio anche a tua madre sai? Quando mi vede, mi fa certe occhiate!"  
"Lo so, idiota. Secondo te da chi ho preso la seduzione innata? Mia madre è una gran porca!"  
Jon alza le antenne, anche se continua a ridere..  
"è ancora single la tua mammina? È una milf pazzesca!"  
"Dai Jon, è una nonna!"  
"Va bene, una granny pazzesca ahahah!"  
"Sei il solito maiale! Beh a lavare che i miei pargoli, specie Alanna, non vedono l'ora di stare con voi!"

Colby continua a guardarsi allo specchio, controllando ancora le condizioni del suo viso..  
"Se piaci a mia figlia, siamo a buon punto!"  
"Come posso non piacere? Faccio tenerezza!"  
"A me non fai tenerezza, Colby Lopez. Mi fai bruciare. Ti voglio, lo sai..!"  
"Allora mi farai da infermiera.. ho male ovunque..!" e le fa un occhiolino.. il post cena si prospetta bollente.


	15. Family part 2

Gli occhioni dolci di Colby, i modi gentili di Joe e la faccia di "culo" di Jon sono serviti a riservare un tavolo non molto in vista, per poter passare una serata tranquilla con i bambini, anche se l'entrata nel ristorante è stata la solita bolgia. Chi strabuzzava gli occhi nel vedere insieme allegramente i quattro, visto il loro split e chi delirava per avere l'autografo dei tre affascinanti wrestler e della superba diva. Colby, avendone abbastanza dei sorrisi che Charlie rivolge ai fans, si porta dietro tutti quanti per farle capire che la doveva smettere e lei, recepito il messaggio, va a sedersi..  
Tavolo allegro e vivace, e non si sa chi siano i bimbi o gli adulti. Alanna si avvicina alla mamma chiedendole con discrezione di accompagnarla in bagno, ed i quattro maschietti si divertono al tavolo quando Randy Jr prende la parola:  
"Chi di voi è il fidanzato della mamma?".. a tutti e tre va di traverso la pizza e si guardano, per capire come rispondergli:  
"Come mai questa domanda?", Colby gli risponde con relativa tranquillità, ma si sente come se dovesse passare un esame.  
"Rispondetemi e poi ve lo dico.."  
"Sono io il fidanzato della mamma"; il giovane fa un respiro lungo per dare la risposta..  
"Allora è vero. Papà l'altro giorno era al telefono con il nonno ed ha detto tante cose brutte sul conto di mamma. E poi ha detto che ci ha lasciati per stare con te, ma so che non è vero. Mamma da un po' era sempre triste, sorrideva solo con me e Ali.. e poi se papà ha un'altra donna, perché lei non può avere un altro uomo? Poi tu Col, sei tanto simpatico e giochi con noi, e mamma è sempre sorridente con te!"  
Colby gli accarezza i capelli e gli sorride dolcemente..  
"Sei proprio un ometto, la mamma deve essere fiera di te.."  
"Si, me lo dice sempre, soprattutto che sono l'uomo più importante della sua vita. Quindi, caro Colby, se la fai stare male, te la vedrai con me, chiaro?"  
"Ok, ometto. Sta tranquillo, non ti deluderò.. già che ci sono, posso chiederle la mano di Charlize Bollea, signor Orton?"  
"Si può fare, gliela concedo signor Lopez e mi raccomando voi due… visto che sono due ragazzini scemi, e voi più maturi, non lasciateli mai! Ah, vi concedo di darmi un fratellino. Non posso stare tutta la vita a giocare a fare il marito con mia sorella"  
Joe e Jon si guardano compiaciuti…  
"Mica male il bimbo, altro che Hulk Hogan!"  
"Ho sette anni, ma non sono mica scemo. E nonno lasciatelo stare. Tratta male la mamma. Ed è carino con quella antipatica di Kim! Allora, Believe in the Shield?!"  
Il piccolo pugno di Randy si unisce a quello dei suoi tre "amici"

In bagno Alanna è seduta e dondola le gambine mentre fa il suo servizietto..  
"Mi scusi signorina Orton, ma perché mi ha chiamato? Lei si sa pulire ormai!"  
"In bagno si va anche per parlare con le amiche no? E noi siamo amiche, giusto mami?".. Charlie non sa se ridere o rimanere seria. Quella nanerottola di sei anni è una scoperta continua.  
"Di cosa vuoi parlare?"  
"Tu e Colby siete fidanzati?".. Charlie diventa rossa e non ha idea di come risponderle. Ma è la sua bimba e deve farlo.  
"Si, piccola mia. Ma perché me lo chiedi?!"  
"Beh, vi stavate tenendo la mano sulla spalliera della mia sedia. Se dovevate fare i teneri, potevate farmi spostare..!"  
"Hai ragione.. non ti da fastidio vero?"  
"No mami, per niente. Colby è troppo bello, anche più di papà!"  
"Mmm, papà è bello e bravo, e vi vuole bene!"  
"Vuole bene anche a te?"; Ali da vera donnina, si pulisce, si fa aiutare dalla mamma a lavare le mani ed escono insieme. Charlie la prende in braccio e la riempie di baci.  
"Io e papà ci vogliamo bene, e vogliamo bene a tutti e due."  
La bimba prende il viso della mamma tra le piccole mani e le da un bacino sul naso.  
"Non hai più gli occhi tristi mamma, adesso sono belli.. i tuoi occhi sono i più belli del mondo!"..  
Charlie si commuove e Ali raccoglie le lacrime con le piccole dita ed abbraccia la mamma.

Quando tornano al tavolo, le due ragazze trovano i maschietti che continuano a mangiare come se le tre pizze e le cinque vaschette di patatine, porzione famiglia non bastassero.. già famiglia; fratelli, figli e fidanzato.

La combriccola torna in hotel ed i pargoli tornano nella suite del padre, non prima di aver abbracciato calorosamente i grandi. Randy fa l'occhiolino ai tre e bacia dolcemente la mamma. Alanna si fa coccolare dai tre maschietti e dalla mamma. Quando si avvicina a Colby, gli accarezza il viso e gli da un bacio sulla guancia e gli sussurra nell'orecchio:  
"Fai il bravo con la mamma. Ma se vi lasciate, io ti aspetto eh?!"  
"Si piccolina..!"

Entrati nella loro suite, si siedono tutti e tre sul divano, raccontandosi della serata.  
Colby racconta della chiacchierata con Randy e Charlie con Ali.  
"Come è possibile che quella mezza sega di Orton ha sfornato due pupi cosi intelligenti? Non per niente Charlie, ma da quando si è messo con quella specie di… devo trovare il termine adatto.. il tuo ex mi sta sulle palle!"  
"Jon sono anche miei figli! Sono stupefacenti, almeno in questo non ho toppato. Stanno crescendo benissimo!"  
"Scusate ragazzi io vi lascio, devo chiamare le mie donne e poi vado a dormire. A domani famiglia!" e Joe saluta tutti e tre con il classico pugno. Jon riceve un messaggio sul cellulare, di Charlie:  
*Trattieni Col qui cinque minuti, vado a prepararmi*.. non ha il tempo di risponderle che Charlie sgattaiola nella sua stanza.  
dopo 10 minuti abbondanti, Jon si dilegua nella sua stanza senza se e senza ma, e Colby rimane da solo. Si dirige verso la stanza di Charlie che ha la porta accostata. C'è una musica di sottofondo e candele accese, che creano un'atmosfera delicata.. e c'è del profumo di incenso.  
Trova Charlie inginocchiata su una sedia, con i capelli intrecciati ed un fermaglietto di diamantini che le ferma il ciuffo. Indossa un perizomino rosa, a pois neri con un fiocchettino. E cosa più importante, un'aria innocente ed allo stesso tempo sensuale che farebbe sciogliere chiunque. Charlie li si avvicina e gli prende la mano, facendolo stendere sul letto..  
Gli toglie i calzini e gli bacia i piedi. È lei a spogliarlo, lasciandolo in mutande e gli scioglie i capelli che cadono sul viso.. gli bacia le gambe e le stuzzica con le unghie; bacia il membro che sta prendendo vita e lo morde, sentendo Colby emettere un piccolo gemito. Odora la sua pelle e con la lingua disegna gli addominali ed i pettorali, mordendo i capezzoli e quella scia calda arriva al collo e alla labbra, di cui si appropria voracemente.  
Si siede su di lui e stringe le sue mani mentre si struscia lentamente, facendo crescere l'eccitazione di Colby, che le prende il viso e la bacia con fame. E con la stessa fame le toglie il perizoma e la porta su di sé. Charlie si rilassa, sente la lingua calda del suo compagno esplorarla ed eccitarla.. Colby le prende le mani e le porta giù, la sua erezione è ormai visibile.. la lascia andare e Charlie torna ad essere la sua geisha, prendendosi cura con ogni parte del suo corpo di Colby. Gli sfila la biancheria e continuano a baciarsi, fin quando abbandona le labbra per dargli ancor più piacere. Le sue mani e la sua bocca calda lo avvolgono, ed il ragazzo geme sommessamente e si morde il labbro inferiore. Il pensiero di non farglielo fare cosi presto è caduto nel momento in cui l'ha vista, non l'ha costretta e questo lo consola.

Charlie lo lascia un attimo per stendersi accanto a lui e farlo girare di fianco. Gli lecca, questa volta da dietro, i polpacci, le caviglie e le cosce muscolose.. cosi come gusta il sedere, la schiena e le spalle.. si sofferma sul tatuaggio e sulla piccola cicatrice che ha sulla spalla destra, per poi mordergli il lobo dell'orecchio.  
"Prendimi, amore.. fammi tua!"

Colby la porta sotto di sé ed entra in lei con fermezza. La incatena con lo sguardo e le stringe le mani. Charlie lo avvolge tra le gambe e lo lascia fare.. è lui che la fa eccitare, è lui che la fa impazzire, non più lei.. il suo viso, il suo corpo, sono suoi adesso.  
Colby dal suo canto non si sa controllare. Vorrebbe essere dolce, ma l'eccitazione maturata in quelle settimane si sta scatenando. Il suo corpo è fremente, e le sue spinte lasciano senza fiato.. e sentirla gemere sotto di lui peggiora tutto.

È un godere appieno del momento, si rotolano tra le lenzuola che sanno di amore e passione.. i loro corpi sono matidi di sudore e impregnati dell'odore dell'altro. L'orgasmo arriva, come se fosse una scarica elettrica che li attraversa e li lascia spossati.  
Charlie è stesa prona, e Colby le si stende accanto, prendendola tra le sue braccia e baciandola. Accarezza la pelle di porcellana, mentre lei gli sfiora le lunghe gambe. Si addormentano cosi, ancora abbracciati..


	16. Fear

Una foto su Instagram, due mani che formano un cuore scatena il putiferio. Le fans di Colby hanno parole infamanti nei confronti di Charlie, rea di aver messo a soqquadro due famiglie. Gli insulti si sprecano ed uscire insieme è sempre più difficile. Charlie riceve messaggi minatori da fans esaltate per obbligarla a lasciare il loro amato Colby e farlo tornare da Leighla, la quale cerca di sedare questa cosa, rispondendo alle ragazze con fermezza.  
Quando è Colby a intervenire, vuol dire che si è arrivati alla frutta, dato che il ragazzo è molto paziente e sempre disponibile con chiunque. Ma un conto è chiedere un autografo; se si entra troppo nella sua vita privata diventa una iena.

Charlie trova l'ennesimo messaggio poco carino nei suoi riguardi e lo fa leggere a Colby. La diva è sconsolata, perché non capisce che senso ha trattarla cosi..  
*Mia cara Charlize, forse non ti è chiaro il concetto. Noi siamo completamente furiose con te. Che tu sia sempre stata una poco di buono lo si sapeva, ma distruggere la tua famiglia e poi una coppia bellissima come Leighla e Seth ci da molto fastidio. Mettiti da parte e lascialo in pace*  
Colby nervosamente le prende il telefono dalle mani e risponde:  
*Chi vi parla è Colby Lopez, non Seth Rollins. IO ho lasciato la mia compagna, ed IO mi assumo ogni responsabilità. Sono stufo di dover leggere certe cose sul conto della donna che mi è accanto. Perché Seth e Charlize vanno bene e COLBY E CHARLIE NO? Siamo prima di tutto due persone normali che hanno scelto di stare insieme. E per favore, imparate a parlare meno. Per me, la mia donna e le altre persone che sono coinvolte in questa storia. GRAZIE…!*  
Le restituisce il telefono e Charlie legge il messaggio.  
"Sono stato troppo duro?"  
"Col, so difendermi da sola.. no, sei stato deciso e mi fa un enorme piacere..!"  
"Vediamo se hanno risposto!"  
Trovano un messaggio, incredibile.  
*Ehi acidelle, vedete di scassare poco. Possono vivere in pace, senza che voi rompiate dalla mattina alla sera? L'invidia fa molto male, tanto voi Colby non lo avrete mai…. Ah sono Dean Ambrose..!*  
Jon esce dalla stanza imprecando contro le acidelle..  
"Ma che cazzo di fans hai Col? Spero che dopo la mia risposta, non secchino più..!"  
"Non c'era bisogno che specificassi la tua identità.. quei modi cosi dolci li hai solo tu, amico mio!"  
"Eh no cara, dovevo speficare, quelle quattro galline mi dovevano sentire.."  
Joe esce velocemente dalla stanza con il cellulare in mano, imprecando alla maniera di Jon..  
"Queste befane ora mi sentono. Ma come si permettono di scrivere certe cose sul conto della mia famiglia? Le faccio fuori!"  
Se hanno fatto infuriare anche uno calmo come Joe, vuol dire che hanno seriamente oltrepassato il limite.

Dietro il divano si sente il rumore di unghiette che grattano, e dalla sinistra sbuca un faccino peloso che corre verso Colby e si fa prendere in braccio, per poi saltare sulle gambe di Charlie.. è Kevin, il cagnolino di Colby, che assomiglia incredibilmente al padrone: occhi grandi, grande coccolone, ed adora Charlie. Si lascia accarezzare dal suo padrone e da Charlie, e lo si sente sospirare rilassato.  
"Amore, ovviamente adesso ce ne prenderemo cura insieme!"  
"Questo cucciolo è un amore, forse più del padrone. Almeno Kevin ascolta e non fa danni.. a proposito a chi tocca cucinare oggi?!"  
"A COOOOOOLBY!", Joe e Jon urlano da due angoli diversi…  
"Ehm facciamo che il tuo turno da oggi salta?!"  
"Non ti fidi di me?"  
"Sono stata male tre giorni l'ultima volta che hai messo piede in cucina. Sai fare tante cose, amore. Ma la cucina ti prego, non ti avvicinare più. La pentola è stata a bagno per una settimana, tra l'odore di bruciato ed il bruciato..!"  
"Il tuo ex perfetto sa cucinare?!"  
"Si Col, Randy Orton è un ottimo cuoco. Quando ero incinta mi preparava certe leccornie!"  
"E allora perché non torni da lui?!". Colby incrocia le braccia e lascia intravedere il suo tenero broncio, condito da ciocche di capelli che gli cadono sugli occhi.. ormai ci marcia, ha imparato che basta poco per far sciogliere Charlie, che gli scosta i capelli e gli regala un bacio dolcissimo.  
"Dai amore, non fa niente se non sai cucinare.. hai tante altre qualità!"  
"Vogliamo sapere quali sono, grazieeeee!", il coro dei fratelloni, curiosi come dei furetti.  
"Beh, è un gran tenerone, sa farsi amare. Sa pulire casa, è un perfezionista nel suo lavoro. E poi… basta!"  
"Weeeeeeeee sappiamo cosa vuoi dire, de Tontis è un grande a letto. Ci è bastato sentire le urla di Leighla per capirlo.. tu almeno sei stata più discreta!"; quando si parla di sesso, Jon ha i cinque sensi che squillano come trombe.  
"Ma perché mi devi mettere in mezzo? Sappiamo.. dovremmo scriverlo alle streghette dei social, cosi invidieranno ancora di più Charlie..!; Joe mentre parla, mette in funzione la lavatrice..  
"Ma dico io, che razza di famiglia. Siccome abbiamo splittato, perché non vi ho mandati a cagare?!"  
"Perché ci vuoi bene, cucciolone. E perché ormai la tua compagna è questa qui, quindi fai poco il deficiente!"  
"Jon Jon, ti farebbe bene trovare una donna.. spareresti meno cavolate!"  
"Che boccuccia di rosa.. cavolate.. da quando sei cosi candido e puro? Abbiamo davanti il signor me lo consumo fino allo stremo se non c'è materia prima!"  
"A chi pensavi, brutto sporcaccione?!"  
"Purtroppo a te, scema! Come sempre finiamo a parlare della mia vita sessuale..!"; il cucciolone si alza e va nella credenza per vedere cosa c'è, mentre Kevin lo insegue, sperando che il padrone gli dia qualcosa da sgranocchiare.  
"Si da il caso che ormai sia anche la mia. Parlando di cose veramente serie, avete già scelto il ring attire? Io non ne ho idea..!"  
Jon e Joe si siedono sul divano per parlarne meglio, e li raggiunge anche il tont.. ehm Colby, lontano da Charlie, facendo il finto offeso. Sempre perché poi le fa fare ciò che vuole. Kevin ha un biscottino tra i denti e si stende tra le gambe del suo padrone.  
"Mmm a me hanno chiesto di mantenere più o meno lo stile Shield, quindi non ho molte alternative!"  
"Io ho già deciso.. jeans canotta e giacca.. a seconda dei casi o felba o di pelle.. molto street. Tu Col?!"  
"Sono indeciso, però c'era un modello fantastico che mi ha mostrato Steph. Ha detto che starei benissimo!"  
"STEPH?!"; Charlie ha un tono irritato, ed è sul punto di scatenare il putiferio.  
"Si Stephanie McMahon, il NOSTRO capo.. perché tu signorina, non ti facevi fare la radiografia dal suo maritino?"  
"Paul è stato il mio compagno, oltre al mio giocattolo preferito. Ma è finita..!"  
"Beh, mi ha semplicemente fatto un complimento, che c'è di male?!"  
"Sei proprio un cretino, Col!". Charlie si alza dal divano e si chiude in camera, sbattendo la porta. Colby guarda Jon e Joe sorpreso e sconsolato.  
"Ma che ha? Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?!"  
"Non vanno molto d'accordo le tue principesse.. ricorda che Charlie si è scopata per anni Paul."  
"Vado da lei..!"  
"Veloce però, che abbiamo fame!". Jon come al solito ha il tatto di un elefante.ù

Colby entra nella loro stanza, con in braccio Kevin. Charlie sente il dolce abbaiare del cagnolino e si avvicina ad entrambi, prendendolo tra le braccia.. si siede sul letto, coccolando il cucciolotto, che le lecca il viso e sprofonda tra le sue gambe. Colby le si siede accanto, cercando di carpire dai suoi occhi cosa ha provocato quella reazione.  
"Amore, mi dici cosa c'è? Ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha irritata? Dimmelo, per favore!"  
"… Steph mi ha sbattuto in faccia di essersi scopata Randy poco prima che uscisse con Kim, per spirito di rivalsa nei miei confronti. Mi ha dato della puttana perché le ho rubato il marito, che ancora oggi non riesce a dimenticarmi. Ed ho paura.. paura che possa portarti via da me. Per gli errori che ho commesso, potrei perdere l'unica cosa che ho veramente sudato.. te.. e lo meriterei, mi sono comportata cosi male.. alla fine non sarebbe cosi male se la pagassi per ciò che ho fatto..!"  
Lo sguardo di Colby si fa duro..  
"Steph con me ci prova da anni. Ed io l'ho sempre rifiutata. E sicuramente l'ha fatto per vendicarsi di te e del tuo ascendente nei confronti del marito; ogni volta che ha cercato di spogliarmi, ha sempre detto che si eccitava al pensiero di prendersi qualcosa che per te era importante.. io non ho mai compreso le sue parole. Tonto come sono, potevo mai immaginare che ti piacevo cosi tanto? Ho fatto uno sforzo immane per resisterle sai? È una gran bella donna ed io ero semplicemente un ragazzino su cui lei agitava le sue curve..!"  
Colby prende Kevin e lo poggia a terra; con dolcezza bacia Charlie e le accarezza la pelle.  
"Ho firmato quel contratto.. non solo per diventare parte della WWE.. ma per vedere te. Le tue curve su di me, ecco cosa desideravo. Ed ora ce le ho. Ti amo, piccola mia!"  
Le parole di Colby sono dolci come ambrosia. Charlie vorrebbe non sentirsi a disagio per ciò che ha fatto, ma ogni tanto il passato torna a farle visita. E le parole delle fans sono un pugno nello stomaco, perché lei poco di buono lo è stata. Abbandonarsi alle coccole di Colby però è l'unica cosa che in quel momento le da serenità , perché la sua dolcezza la fa sentire protetta da qualsiasi cosa. Ragazzina lei lo è ancora, ed il suo sogno si è avverato: poter sentire l'odore di Colby che la avvolge.


	17. Fear part 2

Colby si sistema i guanti e si guarda allo specchio, il nuovo ring attire gli dona particolarmente. Accanto a lui Jon e Joe si preparano, anche loro con il nuovo attire. Strano vedersi con nuovi abiti, ma l'unione è ancora più forte di quando indossavano gli stessi colori. Charlie è con le Divas e sarà una sorpresa vederli; per lei invece la scelta su cosa indossare ancora non c'è stata.

Seth entra spavaldo sul ring sfoggiando la nuove mise, che delinea la perfezione del suo corpo e tra un sold out e l'altro si sentono i gridolini di fanciulle soddisfatte della visione.. specie quando il wrestler rimane a torso nudo. Il suo avversario è Kofi Kingston, un riscaldamento in vista di Money in Bank. Il pupillo dell'Authority vince il match con facilità e prendendo il microfono, dice a chiare lettere di essere sicuro della sua vittoria, sarà Mr Money in the Bank. Ma Dean lo interrompe, dicendogli che dopo aver battuto Kane, spedirà lui ed il suo nuovo alleato all'inferno.

Seth incrocia Charlize nel backstage. La Diva sembra quasi impassibile alla vista dell'ex alleato e non apre bocca. L'ex Shield ha l'amaro in bocca, aspetta ancora una risposta da parte di Charlize, sapere se anche lei prova gli stessi sentimenti. Ma non ha tempo di pensarci; interviene nel match tra Kane e Dean, pestando l'ex compagno. Ormai la loro rivalità è un punto fermo.  
Charlize invece impone la sua presenza dopo il main event, quasi a dire che chiunque vinca la corona iridata, dovrà vedersela anche con lei..

Colby entra nel camerino, mentre Charlie è accovacciata sul divanetto. Non è il solito broncio, ma qualcosa di diverso. Le si avvicina e si china per darle un bacio, ma Charlie si scosta, dandogli un'occhiataccia degna della miglior interpretazione da cattiva.  
"Amore, cosa c'è?!"  
"Niente, lasciami stare."  
"Dai, perché fai cosi?!", più si fa vicino il suo corpo, e più Charlie sembra che abbassi le difese. Colby la stringe da dietro ed il tessuto di pelle che ne fascia i muscoli, accarezza la pelle di Charlie. Ma sentire quella morbidezza la fa scostare..  
"Mi spieghi perché hai scelto quell'attire? Eh?!"  
"Aaaah gelosona mia, è questo il problema. Ti da cosi fastidio ciò che indosso? Leighla cosa doveva dire? Fino a due anni fa ero in mutande e si vedeva proprio tutto."  
"Io non sono Leighla, Col. E non mi piace il modo in cui tutte ti guardano, mi da fastidio gli sguardi di chiunque. Nessuno deve posare gli occhi su di te."  
Colby si sfila i pantaloni, rimane in mutande e si siede sul divanetto. Guarda distrattamente la finestra, consapevole che gli occhi della sua donna vagano su di lui, gli unici che vuole su di sé.  
"E di tutti gli uomini che ti mangiano con gli occhi ne vogliamo parlare? Non lo sopporto, ma sei cosi bella che è impossibile non posare lo sguardo su di te. Ed io non faccio altro da anni..!"  
Gli occhi di Colby sono troppo profondi e lucenti per resistere. Charlie ne è attirata e gli si avvicina sedendosi sulle lunghe gambe, lasciandosi trascinare da un bacio potente e sensuale che le fa perdere le forze. Lei è sempre adirata nei suoi confronti. Stanno insieme da cosi poco che qualsiasi cosa succeda, la rende nervosa ed intrattabile; gioca brutti scherzi la paura di perderlo, anche se Colby è chiaramente innamorato pazzo di lei e non ha alcuna intenzione di lasciarla. Charlie si lascia spogliare, con stordente lentezza e Colby con le labbra le incendia la pelle; il ragazzo ha la capacità di farla bruciare di passione come nessuno ha mai fatto. Sarà la sua giovinezza, il suo odore fresco e la sua bellezza.. Charlie non gli sa resistere. Fisicamente è quanto di più perfetto abbia mai visto.. l'eccitazione li sta facendo impazzire e Charlie ne sente il fuoco sotto di sé. L'erezione di Colby è prepotente, va liberata ed accolta tra le sue gambe. Ma le interruzione ci sono sempre e comunque, fidanzati o no. Si sente una voce femminile, conosciuta dietro la porta e Charlie si alza sfastidiata, pregando Colby di coprirsi in fretta.  
Dietro la porta trova Stephanie McMahon che entra nel camerino senza chiedere il permesso.  
"Salve ragazzi, spero di non aver disturbato!"  
"Figurati Steph, due fidanzati cosa possono fare quando sono soli?!", il viso di Charlie è più corrucciato di prima. Ecco una di quelle che ha un occhio particolare per il suo compagno.  
"Scusa piccola, volevo solo congratularmi con Col per il debutto con il nuovo ring attire, è assolutamente divino.. ed ha fatto un gran bel match. Come heel farà strada, non credi?!".. Steph fa un sorrisetto quasi cattivo, le sue affermazioni colpiscono nel segno.  
"Col?!"  
"Si Col, perché non posso chiamarlo cosi?!"  
"Non pensavo aveste tutta questa confidenza.. cosi lo chiamano le persone care.. tu lo sei?!"  
"Calma Charlie, sarà lui a dire come vuole essere chiamato..!"

Colby esce dal bagno dopo aver ascoltato la conversazione tra le due. Vorrebbe ridere perché Charlie è adorabile quando vuole marcare il territorio, ma stare con due donne nella stessa stanza che non si sopportano è un dramma.  
"Ciao Steph, come mai qui?!"  
"Volevo solo farti i complimenti per stasera. Davvero bravo.. e bello!".. Stephanie gli si avvicina con aria seduttiva; di sex appeal la moglie di HHH ne ha da vendere ed è una donna esperta. Colby è ancora eccitato, ed ha le difese ancora abbassate; l'aria fatale di Steph lo destabilizza un po', lasciandosi sedurre dagli incantevoli occhi chiari del suo capo, che per dispetto nei confronti della sua acerrima nemica, sfiora la pelle di Colby con le dita e si avvicina al suo viso quel tanto che basta per essere vicina alle labbra.  
Charlie la allontana con la forza e la trafigge con lo sguardo.  
"Ora puoi andare, mi hai mostrato quando Colby sia attratto da te. Ok? Ora fuori di qui..!"  
"Oh no signorina, riuscirò a dimostrarti questa cosa quando questo bellissimo ragazzino non sarà già eccitato. Brava, non hai perso le tue capacità da puttanella..!"  
"Si da il caso che il bellissimo ragazzino sia il mio fidanzato, mi sembra normale che lo faccia eccitare..!"  
"La mia è una sfida, puttanella. Come ho scopato Randy, anche Colby sarà mio. Non gli fa schifo sapere che la donna che ama è una piccola prostituta arrivista?!"  
sentendo queste parole, Charlie le si avventa contro, tirandole i capelli. Le due se le danno di santa ragione e Colby a fatica le divide, chiedendo a Steph di lasciare il camerino. Charlie si dimena tra le braccia del suo compagno, non vuole che la tocchi; gli tira uno schiaffo, ma Colby non la molla prendendola per i polsi e stringendola a sé, facendola aderire al suo corpo.  
Le lacrime sono copiose e coprono le dolci lentiggini.. Colby le raccoglie con la lingua e la bacia, ancora ed ancora.  
"Col, io sono una puttana.. io…"  
"Ti amo, principessa..!"

Si spogliano freneticamente e si baciano. Con foga Colby si fa strada in lei, lentamente come un felino; la spinge sul muro con tutto il suo corpo. Charlie sente il freddo del muro sui seni e sulla pancia, ed il calore di Colby sulla schiena ed il sedere. Le sue mani le scivolano sul corpo, stringe i seni con forza e le morde le spalle, alleviandole il dolore accarezzandole la pelle con i capelli. Colby è in preda ad uno stato di eccitazione pura, la fa sua con lenta passionalità, facendola sprofondare nell'oblio. Charlie lo guarda negli occhi e gli lecca le labbra, vogliosa di incontrare la sua; vengono a pochi attimi di distanza l'uno dall'altra.. la lascia li, scapigliata e bellissima, con gli occhi lucidi e luminosi..

"Voglio te Charlie, e nessun altro. Non devi avere paura…!"


	18. Paralyze me, Mr Money in the Bank

29 giugno, Money in the Bank. Il primo pay per view estivo sta per iniziare e le storyline principali hanno un match. Gli ex fratelli dello Shield Ambrose e Rollins parteciperanno al Ladder match per la valigetta, mentre Reigns a quello per l'iride assoluto, reso vacante da Daniel Bryan che guadagna lo stage per l'inizio del Kick off. Charlize non ha match perché l'Authority le ha impedito di essere nel main event per essere intervenuta ogni qualvolta Seth lottasse o facesse un promo.

Gli ex Shield nel camerino si cambiano e ripassano il plot della serata. Jon si guarda allo specchio, rivelando il più naturale degli sguardi da pazzoide che possa sfoggiare; lui non recita, il Lunatic Fringe esiste davvero. Joe cammina nervosamente mentre si sistema la chioma; è il suo primo main event da singolo, fatta eccezione per la Royal Rumble e vuole far del suo meglio. Colby tenta di dare un garbo ai riccioli ribelli, ma rinuncia quasi subito optando per la libertà. Il suo sguardo è luciferino, è ottimamente immerso nella sua parte dell'heel stronzo e subdolo, capace di vendere l'anima per vincere. Charlie ha l'aria di chi ha qualcosa in serbo, scruta tutti e tre per carpirne le emozioni; la sua famiglia farà cose grandi.  
Tutti e quattro si avvicinano all'entrata dello stage, il primo Ladder match sta per avere inizio. Jon si sposta e fa il suo promo, inveendo contro il suo amico fraterno e dando prova di insana follia dicendo che dovrà scegliere tra spaccare la faccia a Seth o prendersi quella maledetta valigetta; partono gli altri promo, registrati ed i fischi che accolgono quelli del traditore sono ottimi, il suo lavoro Colby lo sta facendo splendidamente. Fa un grosso respiro, bacia la compagna ed esce, accolto da applausi e cori di disapprovazione; il suo sguardo è ancor più cattivo e la sua bellezza è quasi infernale. Jon esce per ultimo ed attacca con rudezza il suo amico.. il ladder match ha inizio e Jon e Colby hanno lasciato il posto a Dean e Seth, i veri protagonisti dell'incontro che lasciano le briciole al resto dei contendenti. È una lotta senza esclusione di colpi, fatta di imprevedibilità ed eastuzia. Quando Dean è in procinto di salire la scala che porta alla gloria, interviene Kane, che non gli permette di vincere, mettendolo ko. Il Devil's favourite Demon mantenendo la scala aiuta Seth a prendere la valigetta. Il piano B ha inizio…

HHH e Stephanie si presentano sullo stage per festeggiare il loro pupillo quando dietro di loro si presenta Charlize. Kane le corre incontro cercando di non farla avvicinare a Seth.  
"Fammi passare Kane!"  
"Cosa vuoi fare? Rovinare anche questo momento?!"  
"Cazzo Seth ha vinto, io.."  
"Tu cosa eh? Tu non dovresti essere qui, lo sai. Si arrabbieranno molto."  
"Pensi abbia paura di loro? Sai che posso fare ciò che voglio!"  
"A discapito di Seth? Vai via, non peggiorare la situazione…!"  
"ME LA PAGHERETE KANE, CARA!"  
Charlize torna dietro le quinte inviperita. Seth si è accorto della scena e lo sguardo è ancora più cupo di prima.  
"Non fatele del male!"  
"Se non intralcia i nostri piani, il tuo amore può dormire sonni tranquilli!"; Stephanie si bea accanto all'affascinante pupillo dell'Authority, la sua aria da dannato è fantastica.

Dopo le foto di rito con la valigetta e le interviste, Colby raggiunge gli amici, abbracciando Jon e chiedendogli se sta bene. Gli risponde con un sorriso ed una carezza sui capelli.. accanto a loro c'è Joe sempre più teso, trasfigurato dall'ansia, ma gli amici lo rassicurano, saprà fare un grande match.  
"Ehi amore.. o dovrei chiamarti MR MONEY IN THE BANK?!"; Charlie gli salta addosso, coprendolo di baci e Colby la accoglie tra le sue braccia. Alla combriccola si aggiunge anche Glen, che si congratula con i due ex Shield per la prova offerta e con Charlie per la rabbia che aveva negli occhi.. lui non può sapere quanto quella rabbia sia reale, specie quando appare dal nulla Stephanie, che per infastidirla si avvicina a Colby e gli accarezza la schiena. Il ragazzo si irrigidisce e si allontana, stanco di essere il giocattolino che serve per far soffrire la sua compagna, la quale sorride malignamente alla sua rivale. Durante tutto questo si sono svolti altri match fino al tanto atteso main event.

I contendenti fanno il loro ingresso sul ring ed iniziano le ostilità. Ovviamente Kane più che giocarsi il titolo protegge Randy e lo aiuta quando ne ha bisogno. Gli altri invece sono soli e devono vedersela con il potere della Vipera, che rimedia un taglio parecchio profondo e nonostante ciò continua a combattere, la voglia di riconquistare le cinture è più forte del dolore. HHH e Stephanie sono al tavolo di commento ad assistere alla contesa, anche per poter intervenire nel caso ce ne fosse bisogno. Ma quelle cinture volano via ancora una volta; John Cena si laurea campione per la quindicesima volta e lo sguardo è rivolto verso l'Authority mostrando le cinture. Seth, travolto dai fischi guadagna il ring e mostra al campione la valigetta, prima o poi il piano B avrà il suo compimento. Mentre i due si guardano minacciosamente, si spengono le luci e della musica risuona nell'arena.. sul titantron si vedono delle immagini sfocate e c'è comunque silenzio e curiosità. Chi si cela dietro questo mistero?

Quando si accendono le luci, c'è una figura femminile con indosso un corpetto con le stringe laterali ed un paio di pantaloncini cortissimi, entrambi di pelle; scarpe con il tacco vertiginoso, occhi bistrati di nero ed unghie leccate di nero, in contrasto con la chioma dorata. Lo sguardo è demoniaco e la posa assunta è da pantera. La sua lunga falcata la porta verso il ring e con aria di sfida guarda l'Authority. I cori che inneggiano il suo nome si levano in tutta l'arena, è Charlize.. da cui si aspettava uno squillo e lei lo sta dando forte e chiaro. Si avvicina a Cena osservando le cinture che lei brama, devono tornare alla sua vita e con rabbia si avvicina a Seth, lo prende per i capelli e gli lecca le labbra, voracemente. Prende il microfono e gli si rivolge, con tono di sfida.  
"Ti amo Seth, e ti farò male più di quanto tu creda!"  
La battaglia tra gli ex Shield adesso ha davvero inizio. Il ppv si chiude con una Charlize che ha praticamente oscurato la vittoria di Cena e l'Authority che non reagisce..

Anche a Charlize toccano le interviste di rito e le foto, con il nuovo ring attire. L'alpha female ha lasciato il posto all'erotic diva, l'hashtag che la WWE propone quando pubblica le foto. Finalmente torna all'antico, heel, la sua attitude naturale, ma probabilmente ancor più sadica e vendicativa. La sessione di foto prevede anche la presenza del suo amore-nemico. Con Seth prima si bacia e dopo si guardano con disprezzo, il leitmotiv di questa rivalità sarà la netta contraddizione di un odio profondo, che nasconde un amore quasi malato.. uno accanto all'altro sono bellissimi, algidi e calcolatori..

La serata è finita. Seth e Charlize varcata la porta dello studio fotografico, lasciano il posto a Colby e Charlie, finalmente. Il ragazzo non dice nulla, ma è infastidito dalla scelta di Charlie per la nuova mise, ma se deve essere la sua nemesi deve mostrarsi ancor più accattivante di lui. Prendendola per mano, tornano i ciuffi di zucchero filato e cuoricini tra di loro.. come dice Jon sono dolci da fare schifo. Charlie sprofonda tra le braccia di Colby, gode del suo calore e dell'odore della sua pelle. Ogni tanto pensa a quando l'uomo che ora è il suo compagno era un ragazzino timidissimo conosciuto per caso quando grazie a Phil, si dilettava a guardare qualche match delle indies. Colby si faceva notare per la notevole bellezza e per la grandissima tecnica che già sfoggiava e Charlie rimase colpita dagli occhi da tigre che aveva ogni volta che sferrava un calcio. Stringergli la mano fu un piacere, come il vederlo arrossire.. e lei non era di meno, tanto da non riuscire a dire due parole di senso compiuto. La sera stessa fecero sesso, come se sapessero che non si sarebbero più incontrati; il suo odore, come la morbidezza dei capelli, la luce dei suoi occhi, la felinità del suo corpo non l'ha mai dimenticato.  
Charlie trovava ogni scusa per poterlo vedere anche solo per un attimo, come l'accompagnare Steph ad un match della Ring of Honor in cui la figlia di Vince doveva discutere dei contratti di Tyler Black e Bryan Danielson: Tyler Black, Colby.  
Charlie, seduta tra il pubblico, applaudiva ed incitava proprio i due che quando combattevano facevano scintille; la loro scintilla li ha portati in WWE, Daniel Bryan e Seth Rollins, l'American Dragon e the Architect.

Colby, avvolto nella sua proverbiale tontolaggine e incalzato proprio dall'amico Bryan, non capiva il perché della continua presenza di Charlie. Ad una diva del suo calibro, cosa tornava in tasca vedendo un match della Ring of Honor. La risposta dell'amico era scontata, ma Colby non voleva proprio crederci. Lui poi era fidanzato ormai da diverso tempo con la sua Leighla e Charlie ormai era madre di due bambini ed il suo compagno era Randy Orton, cosa poteva farsene di un Colby Lopez qualsiasi?

L'abbraccio al suo arrivo in Fcw come quello dopo la vittoria del titolo a NXT furono le cose più dolci che Charlie aveva vissuto negli ultimi anni.. ed ora, un altro abbraccio, a 9 anni da quella stretta di mano. Il corpo felino ha acquistato ancor più prestanza, l'odore della pelle non è mai cambiato; gli occhi di Colby sono sempre più luminosi e sul ring la tigre non c'è più, ma c'è un demone intrigante e malizioso. La chioma castana e ribelle ha un tocco di platino, che da un'aria ancor più subdola al suo personaggio; e l'arte della seduzione è finalmente esplosa.

Colby ha fame di lei; il modo in cui le schiude le labbra con la lingua è elettrizzante, cosi come il modo in cui la prende per i fianchi e la stringe ancor più a sé. Charlie affonda le mani nei suoi capelli e gli succhia la lingua con passione, mentre Colby con le mani le accarezza il sedere e la schiena fino ad arrivare alle spalle. Poggia le mani li e la spinge verso il basso, prendendola per i capelli e spingendola verso la sua erezione, dolorosamente fasciata dai pantaloni. Charlie lecca il punto cruciale con foga e gli solletica le gambe con le unghie, mentre Colby si morde il labbro inferiore per non gemere.  
"Ti voglio, dal primo momento che ti ho visto, Col!"  
"Mmm…!"

Si alza, la prende per mano e corre verso il camerino, rendendosi conto che l'eccitazione proprio non lo fa ragionare. Si siede sul divanetto ed invita la compagna a continuare ciò che stava facendo, togliendosi velocemente pantaloni e mutande; Charlie si accovaccia tra le sue gambe, prendendosi cura con dolcezza e vigore dell'erezione del suo compagno, libero di gemere e dare sfogo alla passione. Le tira i capelli e le da dei piccoli schiaffi sul viso e si china per dargliene sul sedere. Ne approfitta per accarezzarla tra le gambe, rendendosi conto di quanto Charlie sia pronta a riceverlo. È lui stesso a strapparle le mutandine, prenderla per i fianchi per girarla; come un predatore, lecca incessantemente le intimità di Charlie che si schiudono velocemente, mentre lei continua a sfamarsi di Colby. Sempre più annebbiato dalla fame, la fa sedere su di sé ed entra in lei con forza, da toglierle il fiato e si muove in lei allo stesso modo. L'adrenalina per la serata e la voglia di lei sono frementi da far uscire un lato di lui che probabilmente avrebbe voluto tenerle nascosto. Il desiderio di prenderla con foga, ancor più foga è sempre stato latente; la sua aria da principessina lo ha sempre fatto impazzire da quando si sono conosciuti.. il suo corpo acerbo e frizzante, la sua pelle morbida che sapeva di pesca. Voleva possederla, incatenarla.. l'amore è venuto dopo, senza che se ne accorgesse e non ha potuto nasconderlo, specie quando è nato lo Shield. Ed ora tra le mani ha un corpo delizioso su cui lui adora navigare.. le sussurra frasi sconce nell'orecchio e lei gli sorride maliziosamente; Charlie si gira per guardarlo negli occhi e cattura le sue labbra, per poi sussurrare a sua volta frasi piccanti. Colby non ha più limiti e la chiama puttanella, mentre le sue spinte sono sempre più incalzanti.. le graffia la schiena e lei il petto e gli addominali

Charlie viene urlando, accasciandosi sulla spalla di Colby, che continua a spingere. Lei gli morde la spalla e gli graffia la schiena, non riesce più a ragionare. È la prima volta che viene presa in quel modo e sente amore, non tristezza. Il compagno viene subito dopo, tirandole ancora i capelli.. le accarezza il viso e la bacia, facendole sentire il suo respiro caldo sulle labbra.  
"Mi dispiace, non dovevo chiamarti in quel modo!"  
"Io sono la tua puttanella.. da quella notte..!"  
"Ti voglio Charlie, dal primo momento che ti ho vista!"


End file.
